Supernatural Prompt Challenge
by AlaskaForever
Summary: Each story will be a one shot and each chapter title will be the prompts I have used. Some foreshadowing for later events regarding my main OC Celeste (a future story). Stories will contain my OC's and many of our favourite characters from the Supernatural universe. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (only my OC's).
1. River

**Hello my fellow readers. I hope you enjoy my prompt challenge and all of the different stories I have to offer. They will vary in size but will all be one-shots. This is River enjoy and please feel free to review x**

Rivers are meant to represent purification. They are meant to be Mother Nature's way of providing the opportunity to cleanse your body of your sins and to give you a chance to reflect on how others perceive you.

Yet this is not the case for our family.

Sweat was dripping down our faces as we bent down at the river's slim edge in complete synchronisation. Tentatively I dipped my paws under the lapping ripples. They eagerly licked away the thick crimson gore that clung to my claws. Pushing my snout under, a red wave began to escape from my jaws.

Glancing over at Sam and Dean I watched them as they solemnly washed the blood off of their calloused hands. They were calm as they always were. Seemingly devoid of emotion apart from a few glints in Sam's eyes. We had done this hundreds of times. But for me it always felt as if I were reincarnated. Each time, the sharp coolness of the water woke me up. It forced me to face my reflection. To see that I had ripped a life apart. It didn't matter that the life was often malevolent. The river was intelligent in this way. It made me hate myself and my actions.

As the trail of blood began to meander away, I bitterly wished that the river truly could cleanse my tainted soul. But this was the life of a hunter. This was the price we paid for vowing to save people. And no matter how I felt, I knew it would always end in blood. It would always end in me washing away another monster's blood, sometimes even my own.

I am a monster. But I am also a hunter. How can I ever differentiate between the two?


	2. Dust

**Prompt 2 enjoy my fellow readers and writers and please feel free to review.**

Dust promises a fortune of knowledge as it embraces the spines of ancient books. Blowing, it spirals up into the darkness. Curiously my finger traces the faded gold lettering. What secrets do these sepia coloured pages hold?

I was in Hell's archive. I have heard a lot of my dad's minions whisper about this place. That the shelves are overflowing with books about witchcraft and rare folklore scrolls that detail creatures we can barely even begin to understand. My uncles would kill me if they knew I was here. But I couldn't resist.

I loved reading anyway but the fact that most of these texts are technically forbidden added value to them in my mind. Or why else would they be stored here in Hell?

Carefully sliding one off the shelf I began to read a long passage: _Prophecies are like a line of golden thread, the more you discover about Fate's plans for you the more it starts to unravel. There is a place where you can be enlightened. The kingdom where your feet are no longer touching the ground. Heaven's archive…_

"What are you doing?" a rough voice booms behind me as I drop the book and it lands with a deafening thud on the concrete floor.

"Um, reading," I smile sweetly at my dad; Crowley King of Hell and a royal pain at times.

"Reading what exactly?" he questioned, clearly my smart remark did not provide him with adequate information judging by the blank expression and his hands shoved inside his trouser pockets.

"Nothing that you should be concerned about," I mumbled as I tried to scoot past him to exit the library.

Grabbing my arm he pulled me back and snarled,

"Tell me. NOW!"

I scrunched my eyes shut temporarily as his voice charged through my body and echoed around us.

"Fine. Just a book about prophecies," I relented and rolled my eyes.

I could have sworn that for a second a flicker of sadness travelled across my dad's dark eyes. But then they hardened and I bit my lip, waiting for his response.

"Get out," he spoke calmly and pointed to the door.

Hurriedly I left not wanting to tempt Fate, who I was already beginning to assume was a bitch. Clearly I caught my dad in a lenient mood. At least I could trust he wouldn't inform the others. Despite what you may think my dad was fair. Sure he manipulated people but he had a decency about him such as following through with the deals he made. Even though I personally would never make a demon deal, a part of me appreciated that when my dad said ten years he meant ten years to the day he originally made a deal with a misguided soul.

As I left I vowed to myself that I would sneak back later. Maybe that book held the answer to my problem.

Crowley picked up the book entitled _Prophecies, Destinies and Fate_ before sighing,

"My poor poppet."


	3. Necklace

**Prompt 3 enjoy. Please feel free to review. This one links to Hunting Dog, ah sweet memories.**

When I transform into Huntress my necklace transforms into a collar and vice versa when I turn back into my other form. That day will never leave my mind when Sam placed it lovingly around my neck. The gold charm was of a Winchester rifle (ironic I know) but it means everything.

For me the delicate, thin charm represents the courage that I constantly see time and time again when I hunt with the guys. The fire in their eyes and determination in their tightened jaws. It represents the passion when they rescue the innocent and urgency to do the right thing. They feel compelled as do I to save people. No matter what the cost. Because as Dean has so often pointed out if we don't then who will? No one. I mean who in their sane minds would be willing to risk their own lives to save someone, who is not even related to them? True family doesn't end with blood but even so altruism is not for the faint hearted. And I do not claim to be a hero, but I am lucky. My immortality means I can be torn apart and although I still feel white hot pain, my injuries will never stop my heart from beating.

On a lighter note the charm also represents my family. It gives me a sense of an identity. I am a princess (minor detail that I don't really want to think about), a Novak and a Winchester. And I wouldn't change my family for anything, not even for a chance to not have to worry about my future.


	4. Fence

**Be warned never hurt Alseya ;) That is the moral of this story. Finally been able to introduced these OC's of mine Alseya, who I love and Sylvia... Feel free to review**

Last winter Sam and Dean had spent time building a white picket fence around the front of the bunker and had sprayed the planks in salt, rubbed in holy oil and holy water. They said it was to keep monsters out but I had my suspicions that it was to keep me in. Or at least discourage me from leaving. All of these items alone were not enough to trap me and to be honest they ideally needed to light an angel trap around the whole bunker to keep me permanently inside. Of course they couldn't do this. Unless they wanted random strangers or rangers investigating the smoke that would rise and become like a neon sign pointing to our home.

It was now summer and I was taking the opportunity to enjoy the crisp spring air. Well I would have if I didn't hear the grating voice of Sylvia Welsh. Her voice was usually dripping with boastfulness and at times it was soothing like church bells. Sadly this made it all the more patronising. Other times it was a ferocious storm that even made me cringe, humans were scary when they were pissed off. But she just made my skin crawl with agitation. All I wanted to do was flash my eyes or reveal my true face and have her run screaming, her perfect golden hair being torn by the wind. Hey people can dream.

"What are you doing outside freak? No one wants to see your face," Sylvia taunted as she leant casually on the fence.

"I'm not a freak. And at least my face is still my own," I replied smirking at my own joke.

"What do you mean by that?" Sylvia questioned hotly her eyes glaring at me as if she were Medusa.

"Nothing. Your blonde brain clearly needs a reboot,"

I know it was a low blow and totally cliché using the stereotype that blonde people are dumb (which is definitely not true). But if they genuinely wanted to test this theory I reckon Sylvia would make a great candidate.

"You sly slut," Sylvia screeched at me as her red nails gripped the fence.

"I'm not a slut. I'm a virgin," I said casually as I began to head towards the door when I noticed Sam's head appear.

"That's nothing to be proud of. You couldn't get laid even if you went to a strip club, naked and begged," Sylvia smirked at me and my blood began to stir but then I smiled as history came to my aid.

"I'm sorry Sylvia. You're not stupid because you're blonde. In fact you have an average IQ. But you do have some anger issues you need to work on. Although it's not your fault I really suggest you get your syphilis treated before it becomes a real problem. Sexually transmitted diseases are nothing to be ashamed about," I grinned and ignored the disappointed look Sam sent me.

With my back turned I did not see Sylvia pick up a jagged rock. But I heard the blades of grass move as she shifted her position. I leapt sideways, but to my horror I heard a defenceless cry. Then I noticed the tear-stained face of Alseya with a stream of blood dripping down her head. That was it. Scooping her up I rushed her inside. Before Sam could protest I transformed into Huntress and bounded back outside.

Growling I charged towards the fence and leapt over it. Sylvia shrieked as I began to chase after her. Snapping at her heels when I got the chance. I would never go as far as actually biting her but giving her a good scare was worth it. No one hurts the little girl, who I consider to be my baby sister. I knew Sam would not be impressed with my actions when I went back, but as I was playing guard dog I couldn't care less what the consequences would be.


	5. Key

**Sad times for my character :( Big foreshadows. Feel free to review x**

Keys are useful. They give you access to places that were previously locked. Sometimes they open secrets. But for me they were a nightmare.

I am a key.

I am meant to be the key to destroying a place that I frankly want no connection with. My prophecy states that I must bring its downfall. I am Azazel's key. His voice resonates in my head sometimes and he haunts me most nights. Lately I have even been hallucinating during the day. But I haven't told anyone. How can I? It would break all of the trust we have worked so hard to build up.

Then I am meant to chain my home to a place that is better left untouched. Raise the kingdom of Hell; sure it is where I was born, but even I know how catastrophic it would be for the people, who would be caught in the middle. Not only would my actions cause chaos but they would also cause betrayal.

So I was going to do anything I could to prevent myself from unlocking my prophecy. I would not become a key, I would not unlock the darkness within me.


	6. Bench

**Iofiel is not my OC. I have permission to use her from a friend :D This is Cel showing her classic cheeky side.** **Feel free to review.**

Nothing was more boring than having to sit and watch Iofiel and Uncle Gabe practice combat with their pristine angel blades. Every now again they would perform an awesome move that I made note of. A backflip or something like that. But the rest was just a blur and detached dialogue.

"Did you see how I landed Cel? Cel, Cel. Ugh Celeste," Iofiel used my full name, she only did this when she demanded my attention (in other words I had crossed the strict line of her patience).

"What?" I snapped, annoyed that my daydreaming had been rudely interrupted.

"You haven't been paying attention at all," Iofiel slightly pouted.

She hated it when I didn't listen to her fighting lectures.

Rolling my eyes I said,

"I have been. Sort of. Come on I can hold my own in a fight, I don't need tuition from you two," I whined as I slumped on the bench.

"Alright then. Prove it," Gabriel stated seriously.

Standing up I conjured an angel blade and squared up to him. Finally some action. Sprinting forward I disappeared. Gabe carefully looked around, trying to sense where I was. Luckily for me my speed allowed me to tackle him from the side before he had a chance to retaliate. Smirking as I sat on top of his chest I grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"Damn it, you win."

Nodding my head cockily I went to stand up and dodged Iofiel's attempt to tackle me. She ended up crushing Gabriel under her pale lilac tipped wings. Giggling I cheekily said,

"Maybe you should pay attention to me next time, Ofi,".

She opened her mouth to respond but I was already gone.

"I hate that kid sometimes," Iofiel muttered as her brother nodded in agreement before adding,

"Sis. Would you mind giving the oxygen back to my lungs? I can't feel my spine."

Huffing Ofi stood up and crossed her arms as my laugh echoed around the area that was surrounded by giant oaks. They would think twice before benching me again.


	7. Daisy

**This is why I love Alseya so much x She is an adorable character and I can't wait to use her more in the future. Please feel free to review.**

Outside in the spring sunshine I saw Alseya kneeling in the grass. Curious I walked over to her. Spinning around she threw herself into my arms.

"What you got in your hands there?" I asked as she blushed so her cheeks looked like two pink roses.

Shyly she handed me a daisy chain.

"I made it to say thank you for always being nice to me," she murmured as tears began to brim in my eyes.

"I love it thank you," I gushed as I pulled her into a tight hug on my lap.

I wanted to cherish this moment as I knew Alseya was growing up. She was already six in human years, so God knows what that would be in demon years.

"But the daisies will die since I picked them. They can't eat or drink anymore. Maybe you could use your magic to keep them alive?" Alseya whispered and I was taken aback by her intelligence.

She had always been a very thoughtful girl even when I first met her on that tragic day.

Smiling I waved my hand and said,

"There now the daisies won't ever fade. Just like our friendship."

Alseya beamed; her smile brighter than the spring sun and she gently poked my cheek before adding,

"Our sisterhood".


	8. Torn Photograph

**Darker times for Celeste. Quite proud the visual imagery of the butterfly :D Feel free to review**

I hold a photo in my hands. It is perhaps the last thing that connects me with humanity. It is a picture of me and my family. We are all wearing Santa hats on a couch in awful matching green Christmas sweaters with Rudolph on them. We are all laughing. I cannot believe this was only the end of last year. But now everything has changed. There is no more laughter. No more trust. And I hate every single face in this picture. Including my own.

My old face is weak. Too afraid to give in to the darkness that lies deep within our soul. Too self-righteous to listen to our master's praising words. Most of all my face made a fatal mistake; depending on our family.

When things started going wrong. When my anger started to sprout and emerge like a black butterfly sipping poisonous nectar by revisiting the countless names we have been called from times lost and latched onto them. They started to back away from me. They too began to despise me. Rather than remain by my side they forced me to fight them. They ignored my pleas for help, choosing instead to blame me. Saying that I wasn't even trying to control the darkness inside.

Well I had. But now. Now I was embracing it. Every day I wake up and I don't give a damn about anything or anyone. It is a wonderful feeling. I go around making others feel bitter just because I can. Then I set them upon each other like wolves. Catharsis is a glorious time waster. I relish in their pain and smell the sweet, intoxicating stench of blood and it makes me feel powerful. Having dominion over people does that to you, I can see why Lucifer got a kick out of it.

Yet looking at this scrap of glossy paper in my hand. I feel hot liquid begin to form in the inner-corner of my dark eyes.

Tears.

My fist crumples it. Uncurling my fist the photograph unfurls as if it has wings of its own. Growling I rip it to shreds and allow them drop to the floor.

Memories of the past would only hold me back. I couldn't afford to leave behind a piece of myself, a time when I wasn't a monster. Not when I was on the road to achieving my prophecy and everything that Azazel has wished for me. If reaching my potential meant killing the ones who had always held me back then I wasn't about to complain.


	9. Coffee Stain

**This was a fun short story (or flash fiction) to write as Celeste and Dean have some fluffy moments. Feel free to review.**

Whining I sniffed at the mahogany coffee stain that Dean's cup had imprinted on the table about two weeks ago. He had went on a solo hunt, leaving me and Sam behind. Now normally I would have been able to cope. As Sam would maintain contact with Dean. But he had upped and left saying something about going to Bobby's and that it was an emergency.

Being the obedient hunting dog I was. I decided to stay here and wait for Dean to return. Pacing the bunker wasn't helping. If I had some company I would have probably felt more comfortable. Becoming adapted to living with others meant when I was by myself it didn't feel natural.

Whenever I close my eyes every single noise jolted me awake. I think I even scared the postman of when I tore and barked excitedly when I heard a knock at the door. Judging by his girlish scream, unless it was a postwoman, I'm not sure and I don't judge.

That bloody coffee stain kept mocking me. Not only because it reminded me that although I enjoyed a cup of Joe as they called it, my roots required me to apparently be a tea lover, which they all aside from Sam despised. But as the scent slowly died over time it meant Dean had been missing for longer than he should have been.

My anxiety must have drained the last of my strength. As when I opened my eyes I noticed the source of my pleasure, Dean had been scratching the fluffy part of my ears. With my tail thumping I bounced around his legs. Laughing he grabbed my head roughly and patted me madly.

"I missed you too Huntress. Sorry I couldn't get home sooner. Baby broke down and then my cell phone smashed. It has been a bit of a nightmare," his deep voice made me feel calm as I leaned against his legs.

Transforming back into myself. I hugged him tightly.

"Hey short-stack. So you been home alone huh?" Dean asked as he accepted my hug gratefully.

"Yeah my uncles are who knows where. And Bobby called Sam. By the way he was rushing around I guess it was urgent. I was Huntress at the time and as Sam was panicking I couldn't send him a message," I explained as Dean pushed me away gently to look at me,

"Sam went off by himself? Why didn't you go with him?" he asked with a hint of criticism.

"I wanted to wait to make sure you got home in one piece," I admitted blushing at how childish I sounded.

Dean's eyes softened as he smiled at me,

"How about we eat and then we can call Sam. I bought chicken pie.".

I grinned and said,

"Finally some decent food. When Sam was here he kept trying to force me to eat salads.".

I laughed as Dean wrinkled his nose in response and as he added,

"I should have him done for child cruelty.".

"I know right.".

As we sat down to tuck into our oven heated pies I was glad to have Squirrel back.


	10. Button

**Celeste: Messing with Cas is fun *mischievous grin*. Feel free to review and enjoy the antics ;)**

"Celeste!" I wince as I hear my name be boomed by my uncle Cas.

Smiling sweetly as he appears in the spacious living room (very convenient) I grin as he holds up his trench coat.

"Something wrong with your coat?" I ask casually as he eyes shine with disapproval.

"The buttons are missing. I want to know how and why, now," he demands as I roll my eyes.

"Look. I promise this isn't a scheme between myself and Uncle Ga-" before I can finish saying his name my uncle Cas heads towards the habitat of my uncle Gabe; the kitchen.

"Gabriel why have you encouraged her to tamper with my coat?" I hear him growl from my safe location hovering under the ceiling.

"What? I didn't. She's having you on Bro," my uncle Gabe smirked slightly as he continued to ice a cupcake with white buttercream.

"I don't –"

"She is lying. She said I wasn't involved so you would think that she was lying and come and scold me rather than her," he explained calmly as he eyed his brother, who held his usual absent-minded expression. It was like the swinging pendulum of a grandfather clock had abruptly stopped. "It's simple. Reverse psychology. Uh. Do you need back up?"

"Yes I would appreciate it," my uncle Cas replied defeated as he hung his head slightly.

Nodding Gabriel followed him to the living room. Hearing my beating feathers he glanced up and called,

"Celeste, get your butt down here. Don't you make me come up there."

Noting the warning tone I landed quickly and whined,

"Uncle Gabe. You're not usually like this."

"Well that's what happens when you interrupt my baking session. Never get in my way of cupcake heaven. Now what did you do to his coat?" he looked at me sternly, man he's not kidding about the cupcakes.

Grinning I shrug and gesture to the coat that my uncle Cas is holding like a wounded child in his arms.

"Take your guess. It is in perfect condition. Maybe a little worn but that is the natural cycle of age and his intrepid travels. Nothing to do with me," I giggle but Cas quickly interjects,

"No it isn't. The buttons are missing Celeste. All of them, clearly they have been ripped off."

Sighing I decide to tell the truth,

"Well what do you expect? Being Huntress cooped up in here. No chew toys or any form of entertainment. It was just lying there on the arm of the couch. How could I resist with those teasing buttons glinting at me? They were begging to be played with."

"I want the buttons back, Celeste. Right now," Cas growls firmly.

A smile dances across my lips and I say cheekily,

"Well at the moment they are going on an amazing journey through Huntress' intestines. So you will have to wait for them to pass out the back door."

"Delightful," my uncle Gabriel says drily before snapping his fingers replacing the buttons. "You are grounded." He points at me before leaving.

Rather than kick up a fuss (excuse the cliché) I go to my room knowing I do kind of deserve it. Think of it in this way; Cas' coat is the equivalent of Dean's impala, if I messed with that I wouldn't expect any less.


	11. Plane Ticket

**This is a longer short story but I hope you still enjoy it. This is showing more of my OC Shadow and once again I enjoyed writing this one. I have never used an airport as a setting before. Feel free to review.**

Airplanes have always fascinated me. The way they are gigantic mechanical birds that grant humans the rare chance to sprout wings of their own in a completely plausible manner. Rather than cosplay or LARP in fake ones. Not that there is anything wrong with that.

The rumble of the runway was an unfamiliar sound and it made my stomach churn. I clutch the ticket a little tighter. Reassuring me that I was making the right decision, returning to the roots that gave me my accent. Even though I had never been on British soil before I knew a lot about it and our culture. Most of us were tea loonies and the scones with thick cream and sweet strawberry jam was worth the gold pound coins it took to purchase them.

No one knew I was here. At this airport. I would tell you the name but I didn't bother to check. Using my powers I forged the ticket and of course I would totally make the nice lady or man at the desk thought I had all of the appropriate paperwork with me, chiefly a valid passport.

That was the beauty when you were running away and you had powers. You don't have to pack at all. I felt sorry for the families being dragged down by their rolling suitcases that bucked every now and again like wild horses. Or charging to reach their gate in time like the classic scene from Home Alone.

You're probably wondering why I wasn't going to make use of my own wings. The truth is as dumb as it may sound. I want to see what you humans see. I have never been inside the belly of a mechanical bird before. And I thought it would be a pretty cool experience. A story I could tell to someone one day. To anyone who would seem to care about me.

Admiring the green, spiky foliage dotted around the airport to make it feel more exotic I guess, I almost screamed when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. _Please don't be something supernatural, please don't be something supernatural._ Forcing myself to look I gasped as I met silver eyes,

"Shadow."

"Hey Toots, you not thinking of skipping town without saying goodbye, were ya?" he asks as he envelops me in a hug.

"I was going to text when I got there," I murmured still shocked that he was here "How did you know about this?"

"Come on. We have been together long enough for me to figure out your steps. You are super organised. Creating that ticket in advance no doubt, finding out the departure dates. Planning to leave without leaving a trace. Except the fact you didn't say hello like you always do when you were last home," he explained as we watched the people scurry around with frenzied energy; ants in a massive farm.

"No way. Just because last time I was in Hell grabbing a few pieces and I didn't stop to say hello?" I looked at him as he held my hand.

"Told you we should be together permanently."

He laughs as I roll my eyes, always being a flirt.

My flight being announced over the tannoy interrupts our relaxed chat and I look at him with sorrowful eyes, knowing those numbers and letter of my gate that have just been chanted were going to pull me away from someone I cared about.

"Don't look so heartbroken. Is this what you really want?" Shadow spoke softly.

I nodded.

"Well then. You have to do it. Truth be told I came here with the intention of changing your mind but –" he stops.

"Shadow? Why were you going to –" he shakes he head before saying,

"You don't wanna miss your flight. We'll see each other again. I mean, England can't be that cold right? No winter will keep me away from my girl," he winks as he stands up and I throw my arms around him, breathing in his scent of pine.

We part and I hurry to my gate. But just as the man smiling holds out his arm for my ticket. I look back.

"Miss? Have you forgotten something? I can inform our pilot for you to see if we can delay the flight."

Turning I smile at him. This guy should get a customer service award.

"No that won't be necessary thank you. I just realised I missed my flight."

Frowning he is about to question me but I hold up my hand and add,

"I'm already at the destination I want to be."

Handing him the ticket I tell him to give it to someone who needs it. Then I begin to head towards the front of the airport. Dawn light is shining through the glass as I run.

Sitting outside watching the airplanes rise from the ground is Shadow. Sitting down next to him I smile,

"Angels take off much more gracefully," laughing we pull each other into a firm hug.

"Why did you want to leave in the first place?" Shadow questions as I stand up and begin to walk with him.

"I guess I felt like I needed a change. Sometimes I feel ignored, which is stupid really," I admit awkwardly as I look at my trainers.

"Hey everyone gets like that. Just remember someone will always be there for you no matter what. But you took it to a whole new level, conjuring a plane ticket," Shadow shakes his head at me and grins, I bet he thinks I'm wild.

"Yeah. I am so dead when I get home. Angels don't sleep right so they are bound to have notice I used an illusion by now."

As I fly us to outside the bunker I realise how funny our emotions can be. At dawn I was ready to embark on a journey to a foreign country that I could only thank for my accent. Then within the space of a few acts of defying the restraints of gravity and racing time, what my emotions were searching for came to me instead; cancelling my flight.


	12. Letter

**Borrowing Iofiel from my amazing friend again. Very proud of this short story, feel free to review. It was fun writing from Ofi's perspective and I hope I have done my friend's amazing character justice (feel free to check out her story on here too at her account: IofielEcanus).**

Dear Cel,

I know these last few months have been incredibly rough for you, especially with all the ominous omens that keep springing up like those Jack in the boxes we once set of in that toy store; classic bonding time. Why is this so awkward?

Look I understand that I am probably the last person you want to be hearing from but I can't help but worry about you. You're never far from my thoughts as I stack the shelves with ancient texts that are older than me (can you believe it?). Even when I'm updating the prophecy scrolls I always spare a prayer for you.

Nothing would make me happier than for you to send me a message or even to visit me. I don't care how long for. Even if you appear and then disappear like Gabe does sometimes. Cas keeps me updated about how you are doing, but it's not the same is it? I miss your voice. The way you squeal when you are excited. The pouts and even the aggravating way you roll your eyes when you are being purposefully stubborn or defiant. Most of all I miss us laughing together. You know when we would share a glance and then both of us would burst like fireworks. Clutching our sides as we sank to the floor, like our tears of joy were melting us. Since when did this become something of the past? I want it to be our present again, please Cel.

My main regret is that I was a coward. I couldn't bear to tell you that I was returning to Heaven to resume my duties of maintaining Heaven's archive; the so not glamorous life of a prophet. I swear the dust gets everywhere you would giggle if you came to see me. We don't even get cable so no Nemo for me. But I would rather have you over that fish any day.

Listen I can handle your anger. If you want to take a swing feel free. I deserve it. I should have been honest with you and told you my plans. Maybe then I could have made you understand. But no matter what I will always consider us to be friends regardless of whether we are on speaking terms or not. Friends don't need words and I shouldn't even have to write this letter because you already know I would never intentionally hurt you. Sometimes life does intervene and it is a pain in the arse as you would so eloquently put it.

All I'm saying is please let me know that you are alright. But I need to hear it from you.

From a very depressed Ofi, who misses you more than this piece of paper could ever convey.

P.S The food here is rationed so get Gabe to send up some caramel Galaxy, strawberry pencils, sweet peanuts, milk bottles (those chewy things) and some toffee it would be much appreciated *wink face, feathers on quill stabs eye*.

Silently I scrunch up the thick paper that feels as if it has come from an artist drawing pad. Dropping it to the floor I hold out my hand and use my powers to burn it. As it begins to burn to sienna slowly to match the pace of my heart, the flames flicker in my eyes. Those were not the words I wanted to read.


	13. Present

**I enjoy writing this story as I got to explore Gabriel's and Kali's relationship much to the disgust of Cel. Feel free to review.**

They say life is a precious gift and it's true. But I guess you only truly learn to appreciate the validity of this quote when you are having your life given to you as a present. Take it from my experience do not hack of Kali.

I found her making out with my uncle Gabe and yes it was gross. Those dark eyes were emotionless except for the blazing flames she shot whenever I entered the room. And this was only when I needed to. For example to grab a book of the shelf for Sam.

Now I don't want to deny my uncle's happiness but this two-faced, however many arms she is depicted of having (I can't be bothered to look her up on Google) evil cow was willing to kill my uncle just because he posed as Loki in order to test her theory of being able to smite Lucifer. Well good thing my uncle Gabe is a genius in disguise.

Ever since that horrific night when I thought I lost him forever I saved a special place for her in my heart. A place where the blood it receives is filled with loathing. We always send 'subtle' digs to each other. So when she dangerously says,

"Leave."

I could not resist reminding her of a promise I once made,

"Watch your tone you she-devil. Remember I swore that one day I would have your head on a spike."

Leaping from the couch where my uncle Gabe face palmed himself probably at my stupidity Kali approached me exuding confidence defined by the calm clicking of her red stilettos. I began to back away only to have perfectly, sharpened red nails grabs the front of my navy dress and yank me so her cool breath chilled my face.

"Listen here you pathetic excuse of a creature. If you ever threatened me again I will end you. I will claw out your heart, roast it with my flames and devour it in front of anyone who has ever had any contact with you, alive or dead. Do you heed me?" Kali spoke as if she were lecturing a small child, who did not know any better.

But I could feel the steam that was radiating from her and I knew it was not the lust that my uncle Gabe ignited when their lips had melted into each other.

"Charcoal clear," I croaked out trying to lighten the mood.

I was rewarded by a blow to the head that almost made me lose consciousness.

"I do not care for your jokes," Kali hissed as she walked back to sit next to my uncle.

"I can tell," I muttered as the room continued to dance like the flames of a flickering candle.

Gabe smiled at Kali and squeezed her knee lightly before coming over to me. Placing his hands on my shoulder I felt the pressure in my head leave. I grinned but he gave me a serious look, which translated as: you are seriously crossing the line here. Bracing myself for a lecture my back became rigid.

"Celeste. Be grateful," he whispered keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"For what?" I quietly exclaimed back.

"Be grateful that she just spared your life. I highly doubt you could overpower a Goddess and I don't care if you are immortal, you do not mouth of any form of God or Goddesses. Do you understand me?" he questioned his voice drifting like a wisp as he continued to speak in a hushed volume.

Pouting I nodded. He gave me a quick hug before sending me another all too familiar look. I don't know how to describe it but it basically means go to your room, you're grounded.

Still as I passed I could swear Kali sent me the start of a smile before her stony expression returned. Maybe she admired the way I stood up to her?

"Don't count on it," I heard her prim voice ring out as I continued to walk along the dark corridor to my bedroom.


	14. Microphone

**The first appearance of *drum roll* Demon Dean. Celeste and her dad Crowley, returns. Feel free to review.**

I couldn't take it anymore. Dean was massacring yet another song on his karaoke mission that seemed to have no end. I was sitting next to my dad in the Black Spur (a charming bar that was the perfect location for my dad to offer and make seemingly harmless deals). The décor was brown and therefore homely. Except for the nauseating smell of body odour and stale taste of beer that drifted through the air relentlessly. But that stage was increasingly becoming a huge problem.

My ears felt as if they were bleeding and Dean's obnoxious behaviour was causing the crowd to become rowdy. They started to slam their glasses on their round tables and some even started to throw red, plastic cups at him. I needed to do something before things got out of hand.

Standing up I heard my dad's voice hiss softly,

"Celeste. Where are you going?"

"To stop the noise. I don't know about you but I think the rest of the bar has had enough of endless hit wonder boy," I whispered back as my eyes flickered over to Dean, who was wiggling his hips (enough said).

"But I need to keep him happy. I agree his singing is insufferable, even worse than Hell, but still I need him on my side. So what Dean wants he gets," my dad explained with a glint of dare I say it fear in his eyes.

"Seriously are you a king or Jay Gatsby?" I said with a hint of annoyance.

"What has he got to do with it?" my dad asked with raised eyebrows.

"You know in the novella he doesn't want to cause trouble for anyone. Theme of protection it is all there. I study English Literature," I added on the end as an explanation to the potential business partners, who were with us and who were admiring me with bright eyes. "I'm sorry but the mike has to go."

"Wait. I am not paying for any damages you cause," my dad growled.

"Relax like I would do anything noticeable. Trust me," I spoke calmly as I headed to the stage then making subtle hand movements I made the lights go out.

When I turned them back on I had returned to my seat giggling at the gasps that went off in perfect synchronisation like a rehearsed choir.

"You haven't done anything," my dad pointed out but I merely smiled.

On stage Dean shook his head held the microphone to his wet lips and started to belt out eye of the Tiger. He abruptly stopped and looked at the microphone as if it had spontaneously died.

I made scissor signs to my dad using my second and middle finger. Hooray for having wolf jaws huh.

No wires meant no torture for us. A rousing cheer echoed around the bar. I was an unsung hero but to be honest after the hours being trapped in this stuffy room I couldn't care less. In fact I was pleased because I wouldn't want anyone to sing my praises, especially Dean.


	15. Test Result

**I enjoyed writing this one as I gave Celeste my struggles of maths yay x And Sam offers some much needed comfort. I was quite proud of the passionate dialogue I was able to create. Feel free to review.**

I felt the test paper sniggering at me as I entered the bunker. It was rustling away in my backpack, making sure to remind me that every step I took was the step of a failure. The step of someone who was inferior to others numerically. I was an odd number out. Rage ignited inside of me and quickly multiplied, grabbing my backpack by the strap I launched it across the room. Tears of frustration rolled perfectly parallel down my flushed face as Gabriel entered.

"Hey kiddo how did the test-" Uncle Gabe stopped as he saw me, "That bad huh."

I nodded and slumped onto the couch. Sam came in and exchanged a look with Gabriel. Picking up my bag he unzipped it, the zip was laughing at me too.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad Celeste," he reassured me as he lifted the paper carefully out as if it was something to be cherished.

"A U Sam, I got a U. I was the only one and do you know what U stands for? Unintelligent," I explained dejectedly as I folded my arms over my heavy stomach.

"No it means ungraded. And you are not unintelligent Cel," Sam spoke softly as he sat next to me.

"You don't understand. I was the only one in my entire class to get nothing. I could see the satisfaction in their smug eyes. They consider me to be a freak in English because I naturally excel at it. I blend in in science. And as for maths, well the crappy result speaks for itself. Why? Why can't I just be good at maths like everyone else," I huffed. I felt like nothing could subtract my anger.

"Kiddo, this isn't the apocalypse. I know this sounds cliché but it's good to be different. I mean if we were all identical the world would be mundane. Then we wouldn't have geniuses who were brilliant at certain things. Right Sam?" Gabriel looked to Sam in an attempt to further positively reinforce me by showing that my failed test result did not define my level of intelligence.

"Exactly. You love English and you enjoy it, so take some pride in yourself. And so what you got zero? That means we can improve massively on this," Sam reassured me as he squeezed my shoulder.

"It won't stick in. I revise and try so hard to focus but I just end up failing, all of the time. I'm sick of it," I couldn't help but whimper the thought of never passing maths shook me at my very core. I would be so limited.

"I know it sucks. But I am going to help you get through this Cel. You are going to hate me for this but I am going to become your personal maths tutor and that way the others at school won't notice. We can do this and I'm sure the next test you get you will kick it in the ass," Sam leaned closer to me and I noticed the determination divided equally in his eyes. He was serious and he had faith in me.

"You mean it?" my voice came out hoarse.

He nodded and I threw my arms around him.

"Where's my hug?" Gabriel whined as I smiled and gave one to him as well. "I can help you too you know."

"No I think Sam would be better. I need to be serious about this. No offence Uncle Gabe," I said with an inch of regret.

"You're right. We would probably end up with the proportions of ninety-nine point nine percent consuming candy and one work, which would then equal no work," he nodded in understanding.

"When do we start?" I turned to Sam eagerly (well as much as I could muster)

Clearly he was proud of my maturity, judging by his smile.

"Now."

 _Damn it_.


	16. Candle

**Any fun, light-hearted short story involving Celeste, Gabriel and Cas. Feel free to review.**

The lights flickered on and off as me and my uncle attempted to outdo each other. The competition was becoming as heated as the bulbs above us. Sweat was actually trickling down our foreheads. Both of us held one hand out, flexing our fingers upward commanding the electrodes to close and open the gate.

"Ready to give in yet, Kiddo? Don't feel bad. I am an archangel. It's only natural that my powers would whip yours," Gabe grinned as he pushed his spin against the couch we were sitting on.

"I've made it this far. Besides it is time to up the tempo," I stated determinedly as Gabe nodded and said sassily,

"Bring it."

Taking a deep breath I urged the electricity to move faster and soon the light became a frantic blur. We both started to laugh until the bulbs exploded and the exhausted ding could be heard; the bulb's last sign of life before we were plunged into darkness.

"Celeste, why did you-" Uncle Cas growled before I cut him off by protesting,

"Why do you instantly blame me? I didn't do this alone."

"She's right bro," Gabe admitted without a hint of guilt present in his smooth voice.

"Was your pathetic competition worth it? Now we have no light and apparently we do not have the materials required to fix it," Cas explained in his gravelly tone that often seemed to ring with displeasure.

"Good thing we have candles. I took the liberty of checking our stock in case our 'pathetic' competition got out of hand. Viola, fire baby. This is what the humans used when they were still licking rocks," Gabriel said comically as he produced and passed us a candle to hold.

As we sat admiring the flames I realised there was something reassuring about having a room lit by candlelight and I was grateful because I knew as long as my uncle Gabe was around we would always find a solution to any problem. It gave me hope.


	17. Empty Bottle

**Wrote this one today. Exploring Dean with the Mark of Cain. Sad moment between Celeste and Dean. Please feel free to review.**

Brown liquid pools stretch across the wood panel floor of the bunker. I gulp. _Not again, please not again._

Hurrying along the corridor I follow the trail of broken whiskey bottles. The bitter stench making me want to gag. Outside his room I go to knock but the door swings open.

Leaning against the frame is Dean. Hiccupping, his green eyes struggling to focus on anything.

"What do you want?" his tone is aggressive despite his words being slurred.

"Dean. You need to stop," I state bluntly as I glare at him.

He doesn't answer me as he goes to shove the door close. Pushing my wings against it I fling it open so it smacks the stone wall. Dean huffs as he staggers towards his bedside.

His room is in complete disarray. The floor has become a sea of wrinkled shirts. A stale smell makes the atmosphere feel depressing and hopeless, rather than creating pity it makes me want to yell at him. Alongside the stale smell, my sensitive nose can detect vomit which makes my own stomach churn.

Leaning down Dean roughly pulls open his drawer, swearing as he attempts to grab another bottle.

"Dean. Please don't," I beg hoping that the care I have for his wellbeing is enough to sober him up.

Clearly it's not as he looks at me witheringly before throwing his head back to take a swig of the bottle. Suddenly his head jerks forward.

"Empty," he states disappointedly and sends me an accusing look as if I were responsible for the lack of alcohol.

"Just like your soul," I mutter bitterly.

Without warning Dean throws the glass and before I have a chance to move it smashes into my arm. I let out a scream as I notice blood pouring down my arm from a gash in my shoulder, creating a crimson sleeve.

"Don't be such a cry baby. At least you can fix yourself," Dean sniffs as he wobbles precariously before slumping down on his bed.

"I give up with you. We are doing everything we can Dean, you're not exactly helping," I begin to shout, all my patience is dried up and I have nothing left but rage and contempt for the man in front of me.

He slurs an insult but even my advanced hearing cannot decipher his drunken tongue. _Screw you and my dad_. If only I had been there when my dad decided to bring Dean back by using the frigging mark. I would have never allowed it to happen. No matter what the consequences I would have stopped him. Anything would have been better for Dean than his now miserable existence.

We were all desperately trying to find a cure whilst Dean was drowning everything out through his assortment of drinks. He said it helps but we all know the truth. It was just fuelling his anger and it was increasing the mark's grip on Dean.

As I left feeling completely defeated, I could have sworn that for the first time in ages I heard Dean weeping and repeatedly saying: 'I'm sorry' on a continuous, frantic loop. Looking back I am about to turn as Sam appears concern in his eyes,

"Cel. What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Any luck?" I ask as I heal myself effortlessly.

"No. Your uncles are out trying to source some more ancient texts. Gabriel has been really racking his brains," Sam explained as I followed him to the living room.

"That won't take very long," I grin at Sam and we both start laughing.

That's all I'm good for at the moment. I am trying to keep everyone's spirits up before we all resort to heated arguments. The only way we could save Dean is if we all remained united. I just wished that my powers were strong enough to remove the mark. I tried and failed. Now all I have is this burning guilt, not only as my dad was responsible for most of this but also because of the anguish on Sam's face when I told him I couldn't heal his brother.

"Hey. Don't look so down. We'll find a cure Cel. I promise." Sam smiled as he nudged my shoulder and he gave me a quick hug.


	18. Sofa

**Another one I wrote today. Fun with Alseya and Celeste, childish moment. Feel free to review.**

Left to our own devices me and Alseya were jumping in unison on the sofa. We were both giggling as I forced my legs down harder, resulting in me ending up going higher.

"Make me go higher. I want to go higher," Alseya said excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"I don't know Alseya. I don't want you to fall off and end up hurting yourself," I said cautiously; my protective mode kicking in.

Besides if anyone walked in on us I would no doubt already be in trouble.

"Please Cel," Alseya asked sweetly without an ounce of whining in her voice.

"Alright, you ready?" I relented as she practically shrieked back,

"Yes. Yes."

Landing on my bottom as if we were on a trampoline I laughed in harmony with Alseya as she went soaring upwards. But my smile vanished instantly when her body turned vertical so her stomach was pointing towards the hard floor.

Snapping my fingers I landed in the right place and stretched out my arms. Wrapping them and my wings around her I groaned as the air was knocked out of my lungs. Falling onto my back Alseya giggled as she sat on top of me.

"That was great. Let's do it again," Alseya grinned as her small hands rested on my shoulders.

She remained silent until I opened my eyes and reassured her that I was fine.

"I don't think so," a harsh voice made both of our eyes widen as we looked guilty in the direction of my uncle Cas and Gabe.

 _Crap_

"Hey guys. You're back early. How was the traffic?" I talked animatedly using all of the cuteness I could muster that had not been eaten by age.

"We flew to the store so there was no traffic and stop trying to distract us," Cas growled, his expression stormy.

"I can't believe you two," Gabriel looked at us both individually. His arms were crossed. "I mean doing something so irresponsible," he continued as me and Alseya exchanged comforting looks knowing whatever our punishment we would face it together. "Without inviting me."

Me and Alseya shrugged at each other and gasped as we were suddenly bouncing on the sofa once more. This time Gabe was in between us.

"Gabriel you'll only encourage them," Cas scolded as I dared not give him eye contact.

"Cas this is good for them. They need to be carefree sometimes," Gabe said as he winked at us "Besides we'll stop before Samsquatch and Deano return."

Cas sighed and walked away.

It was great when you had an adult on your side. And these were the moments I was determined to hold on to.


	19. Pillow

**The final one I have done today. I hope you enjoy it #naughtyHuntress. Feel free to review.**

Dragging the pillow across the floor in my jaws, I jerk my head from side to side. The satisfying sound of ripping satin can be heard as I start my shredding mission. The feathery guts of the pillow spilled out, through the gaping hole I had created.

My tail wagged as I chewed some of the soft duck feathers. Some tickled my nose making me sneeze. Upon hearing the boys return from their road trip where I had stayed behind because I felt increasingly dizzy as I attempted to walk in my other form, I darted under the table.

"Dean what is that all over the floor?"

"I don't know Sam. Wait are those feathers. No not my satin pillow," Dean groaned as he hurried over and bent down to inspect the murder scene. "Huntress. Come here, now."

With my head lowered and tail clamped between my legs I crept towards Dean. When I was with in arms reach he grabbed and yanked my collar hard.

"Dean wait," Sam called pleadingly as Dean continued to drag me upstairs.

Opening the door he sent me outside.

"Bad dog Huntress. You can stay outside all night," his voice boomed as I whimpered.

A night under the stars is never as appealing as people make it out to be. The chilly wind nipped at my fur as I shiver lying at the bottom of the stone steps right outside the bunker door.

"Dean you can't be serious. Maybe she was bored and at least we know she is feeling better," Sam spoke calmly as Dean started pick up the wet pillow covered in saliva.

"She needs to learn Sam besides I'm not punishing Celeste. I'm punishing Huntress for messing with my pillow. Satin Sam, satin. These babies are a luxury," Dean said firmly as he shook the pillow sending a few more feathers onto the floor.

Sam looked at the door, I could sense his longing gaze but I knew he would not undermine Dean's authority. I would make it up to Dean. Starting tomorrow I would revert back to my obedient self.


	20. Loose Floor Tile

**A more fluffy chapter prompt for this one with the return of Alseya :D Please feel free to review I would love feedback in anyway to not only know how to improve for the future but also to see if anyone is enjoying it.**

A scream echoed through the bunker and it set my heart racing. I felt dread send pins and needles through my icy veins as I recognised who the high-pitch cry belonged to, _Alseya._

Charging to the source I slid on my knees to reach her. She was on her stomach, tears streaming down her petite face as she kept gulping for air.

"Sweetie what happened?" I asked as I lifted her up and pulled her into to a hug whilst I remained kneeling on the cold floor.

Clearly she was unable to form words but she made a noise and pointed to inside the bathroom. Peering behind her I noticed one of the cream tiles was slanting upwards so its corner stuck out menacingly.

"You tripped?" I checked to make sure this is what had caused her to be so upset.

She nodded her head. I gave her another hug and rubbed her back soothingly whilst shushing her.

"Are you hurt?" my next question made my stomach spin.

She held up her arm to show me her burned elbow whilst her lower lip wobbled. Placing my second and middle fingers gingerly on the sore spot a warm glow removed it. Obviously it solved the stinging as she beamed and threw her arms around me as a form of repayment.

Standing up I walked into the bathroom and stamped on the tile until it cracked,

"Bad floor tile," I scolded mockingly which to my delight made Alseya laugh, "Come on let's get you some ice-cream." I said as I took her hand in mine.

As long as I was around nothing was going to harm Alseya, but this small incident reminded me that they were things beyond my control. This frightened me; knowing that no one could be around to protect you twenty-four seven and that they were times when you were at the mercy of Fate. If I couldn't even prevent Alseya from injuring herself then how was I ever going to cope with protecting my family as well as myself when the darkness inside me surfaced?


	21. Notebook

**Here is another chapter I did today. I hope you enjoy it. Darker foreshadows of Cel. Warning a single curse word (during italics) is used, if this makes you feel uncomfortable then please do not read. Otherwise please feel free to review.**

Blocking out the world is easy when you have a journal. All of your focus and the energy you gain from your emotions is displaced onto a bunch of blank pages. They wait patiently to be filled with the details of your life. That's what I'm doing right now, in secret.

My door is bolted shut and everyone is out doing whatever it is their doing, I don't know and I don't care. Twirling the pen in my hands I wonder what will emerge. Once I start writing I won't be able to stop until I have shared every last drop of my deepest thoughts and fears.

Taking a deep breath I place the pen on the page. I rest it there for a second. But I cannot bring myself to start so I briskly withdraw my hand. Instead I flip back a couple of pages and start to read:

 _I lost control today. I tried so hard to stay calm but that blonde bitch forced me to do what I did. It felt so good. Seeing the shock on her worthless face. Her hair whipping sideways as my fist connected with her perfect, porcelain jaw. The blood spurting from her mouth in slow motion like a joyous firework. And then the satisfying thud as she slumped to the floor. Then I started to boot her. I was cautious at first, nudging her with the toe of my boot. But before I was aware I was delivering blows all over her body. My only aim was to cause her maximum pain._

 _Of course I got sent to the principal's office and of course they phoned the guys. They were pissed off with me but for once the disappointment in their faces didn't even make me flinch. I don't feel anything but pleasure, which I can only get from causing others pain it seems. I keep having all these nasty thoughts of randomly attacking strangers when I'm out walking in the street. On a hunt I am anxious to find the killer as soon as possible just so I can watch their reaction as I rip them apart. I know exactly what's happening to me. I don't need to write it down. It won't make a difference or change how I feel about the situation._

 _With the way things are developing this might be my last journal entry, because I doubt the new me will do lame things such as this. In fact I will probably find this and burn it; watch the warm memories burn to ash._

With shaky hands I drop the pen and look at the side of my right hand in confusion. _Why are there ink smudges all over it?_ And who the hell did I just read about? That can't have been me. I mean Sylvia is evil but I would never harm her. She's just a human. And that's the number one rule I obey without any fuss; no use of powers when on the school premises.

I catch my reflection in the mirror. Two black orbs are glaring back with smugness that seems to leak from them.

I wasn't locking anyone out. They have locked me in. And whatever happened, happened today. A million of emotions swamp me commanding me to act in different ways, but all I can do is sit helplessly on my bed next to my faithful journal.

Until I feel a bitterness creep into my chest and my anger rises up from somewhere inside of me. Impulsively I grab my journal and launch it across the room. As it hits the wall and slides down I picture it as the bodies of my family members and rather than pages scattering it would be their vital organs. Slowly I start to laugh darkly and I feel pleasure knowing soon I will be causing others pain. But first I am going to have a little fun…


	22. Bark

**A slightly darker one shot. Poor Huntress/Cel :( Sad times, enjoyed writing this one though :D Please, please feel free to review.**

"I swear to God, Huntress cut it out," Dean yelled as Huntress continued to bark loudly.

"She must be really agitated," Sam mused as he noticed how tense her spine looked and since her tail wasn't wagging he thought it couldn't be excitement that was causing her barking fit.

"I don't care Sam she has been going non-stop for hours. I can't take it anymore," Dean growled as he pushed himself off of the couch.

Huntress continued to bark her eyes locked on the door at the top of the iron staircase. She wasn't expecting the boot in her flank as Dean made contact with her side. Instantly she stopped and looked up with sad eyes.

"Finally," Dean muttered with not an ounce of remorse as he left the room.

Feeling guilty Sam patted the front of the couch as Huntress padded cautiously over. Giving her head a rub and smoothing her under her chin, lifting it so he had direct eye contact, Sam asked softly,

"What's wrong? What can you sense?"

Huntress whimpered in response and glanced worriedly at the door. Someone was coming but she couldn't show them that her powers had been sealed by this someone. She didn't know how to warn Sam and Dean. All she could do was bark in a vain attempt to convey her distress and create a sense of urgency. But all she had accomplished was pissing off Dean, who now had a throbbing headache and Sam showering her with meaningless sympathy.

"Huntress go to your basket," Dean ordered harshly as he returned with a plate of pecan pie.

Lowering her head Huntress obliged giving one last bark only to be silenced by Dean's stern eyes.

"Dean I think she is trying to tell us something," Sam admonished his brother lightly.

"No Sam. She is just trying to get some attention. If there was an emergency she would have turned back," Dean brushed off his brother's concern as he tucked into his pie eagerly with his fingers, not bothering to use the fork that balanced precariously on the paper plate.

"Perhaps you're right," Sam relented as they both heard a polite knock at the door. "I'll get it," Sam smiled as he looked over at Huntress briefly, she really didn't look well.

Her eyes were dull and her body seemed glued to the spot. But Sam resolved she was sulking because Dean had scolded her. He began to make his way up the stone steps.

Each footfall stamped on Huntress' heart as she knew she was powerless to stop what was about to happen. And she knew she would feel nothing but guilt. Why hadn't she told them that her nightmares had returned? Maybe then they would realise who would be greeting them on the other side of that door…


	23. Pen

**This one is one of my favourites so much fun to write. Disclaimer I do not own Iofiel as I have mentioned before, borrowing from a wonderful friend (IofielEcanus). This includes a nod to one of my favourite game franchises ;) Read and you will see. Feel free to review too xx Thank you for your continuing support spn family.**

Celeste admired her handiwork with a smug expression as she clutched the black marker pen tightly in one hand. Her power was wearing off as her household began to resume consciousness.

"Wakey, wakey," Celeste called as they began to rub the yellow, sticky stuff from their eyes.

Gabriel and Castiel stretched their arms alongside their wings. Sam and Dean who had been asleep with their heads resting on each other's shoulders realised with disgust that saliva now glistened on their sleeves. Iofiel, who had rolled off of the couch was surprised to be looking up at the dome, glass ceiling. As she sat up a wave of dizziness passed over her. Alseya sat up and began to giggle.

As the sleepiness started to fade everyone began to look at one another with wide eyes.

"What the hell," Dean said in a tone of disbelief. "Why do you guys have black gunk all over your faces?"

"You do too Dean," Sam retorted as he tried to rub at whatever he was meant to have on his face.

"Maybe a mirror might help?" Celeste grinned mischievously as she gave Sam a hand mirror.

"Celeste what did you do?" Castiel demanded as his icy blue eyes glared at her.

"Just got a bit creative. Each of my designs is different," she explained as the group began to pass the mirror around.

It was true. Gabriel had a monocle and moustache drawn on his face. Castiel had a beard drawn on his. Dean had fake scars whilst Sam had nerd written across his forehead with line stubble as Celeste called it around his chin and cheeks, she had even added sideburns for intricate detail. Finally Iofiel had I heart Sam drawn across her forehead with the heart being the classic symbol and two love hearts with arrows drawn on her rosy cheeks. Alseya had nothing drawn on her face,

"Alseya is perfect just the way she is. I put her to sleep so she wouldn't spoil the surprise," Celeste explained without shame as she winked at Alseya, who was shaking her head at her.

"Great can we get this crap off?" Gabriel asked sarcastically not in the slightest bit pleased that for once he was on the receiving end of a prank. If Celeste had involved him this situation would be entirely different. They always pulled pranks together and now he felt as if his prodigy had betrayed him.

"Um about that I used permanent black marker so combining that with my powers it might take a while until it can be washed off. Most likely it will take a day," Celeste smiled as she shrugged.

"A day," the whole group except for Alseya shouted with indignation.

Celeste began to back away as the group started to move threateningly towards her.

"I have a question, why the hell did you do it?" Dean asked as he glared at Celeste with a wrath that could be likened to the look his dad used to give to Sam when he defied his orders.

"Honestly, I was pretending to be a jigglypuff." Celeste admitted as she smirked and disappeared.

"No more Pokémon for you," Dean yelled after her angrily, "Well we might as well get comfortable guys, cause no one is leaving the bunker today".

Everyone sat down with a groan and even Alseya pouted a little at this information. But then Gabriel started to grin as he announced,

"Hey guys don't look so glum. This could work to our advantage. Now we have a whole day to figure out how we can get Celeste back."

"This won't end well," Castiel stated sagely but everyone ignored him, they were all too busy brainstorming crazy schemes.

They hoped that this would be much more effective than simply grounding Celeste, although she would definitely be grounded regardless of whether or not they were successful at getting payback. Only time would tell if this would make her consider her actions a little more carefully before carrying them out. At least they knew she had the decency to leave Alseya untouched.


	24. Backpack

**Hey everyone this is my first time including Claire and giving a mention to Jody Mills yay! New fanfic milestone ;) Please feel free to review and I hope you enjoy it xxx**

I found her backpack and its contents before I actually found Claire herself. There was a half-eaten white roll with a slither of butter running through the middle wrapped in crinkled foil, two; would have been heavy but as they were empty, large bottles of water and a cracked silver mobile phone, that you had to flip up to open (in other words it wasn't touchscreen).

Not exactly the most resourceful provisions but they told the classic tale of an adolescent runaway. She was attempting to be smart; a survivalist, but she was only placing herself in danger.

Claire was hidden under a bunch of golden leaves with a bruised forehead and a jagged claw mark across her swollen left cheek. Before I could reach her I heard a snarl and her gasp of fear. Looking up I saw a wendigo making its way slowly towards us.

"Hey arsebutt," I yelled as it returned to all fours so it could charge at me.

Without hesitation I whipped out the flare gun I had hidden in the back of my jeggings and fired in front of its forelegs. Skidding to a halt it turned around and whimpered as it retreated. Judging by its diminutive size it was only a youngster and it broke my heart to realise the soul must have been of a desperate child, starving during a harsh winter on the ruthless prairie, forced to become a cannibal in order to survive all those years ago.

Offering a hand to Claire I rolled my eyes as she batted it away.

"No need to be ashamed Claire. Everyone needs help once in a while," I tried to reason as she shakily stood up.

"Whatever. I'm doing fine by myself thanks," she retorted as she leant against the bark of a flaky tree, her breathing heavy.

"You're right. You are the poster teen for camping in the wilderness. Oh, what is it you Americans call it, girl scouts?" I pointed out sarcastically as her eyes locked onto mine.

"Look I can take care of myself all right. Thanks for getting rid of that mangy mutt, thing, but I can take it from here," Claire said with a slight edge to her voice as she hastily swung her backpack onto her curved back; clearly she was winded as I saw the pain shoot across her face.

"Wendigo and I've said those exact same words before and they're a load of bull. Besides I thought you liked living with Jody? If you didn't like living with her you could have called us," I questioned as she sighed holding her broken phone, surveying it as if it could be repaired.

"I do, I did. Jody was never the problem like Sam said she's good people. It's her freaky daughter that bugs me," Claire confessed as she brushed some of the dirt from the screen.

"You mean Alex?" I frowned not understanding why Claire wouldn't get on with her, truth being that I didn't know her personally but she sounded like a troublemaker so I assumed they would have gotten on smashingly. And yes she was a vampire but that's minor details.

"Yes. She is the most miserable person I've ever met. All she does is mope around and I tried to make conversation and she would just turn her back to me," Claire practically spat the words.

"Maybe she was jealous? Maybe she felt you were becoming close with Jody?" I mused as Claire shrugged and held her phone out to me.

"Fix this for me will ya? I don't want to have to shoplift another one. Too much hassle."

Sighing I used my powers to transform it back, contacts all preserved and for good measure, much to her protest, I quickly pressed my fingers to her forehead and healed her injuries too.

"Now you shouldn't feel so dizzy. Claire I would prefer if you came back with me. At least to let my uncle know that you are alright. Look I won't force you, after all it is your life and your decision," I raised my hands as her expression became tense.

"I appreciate that your uncle cares about me but it is so awkward. It will always be awkward because he is basically riding the dead corpse of my dad. And I'm better off on my own," I went to protest but she interrupted, "no seriously I am. I need to head out, the shelters aren't open all hours of the night, and daylight is fading fast."

Glancing up I greeted a peach sky and realised Claire was right. As she started to walk away with her eyes glued to the ground I couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. She reminded me of myself back when I was living in the woods all alone with no one to rely on. And I knew as much as she put on a convincing brave face and attitude that resembled stone, I acknowledged that everyone needs someone, at least one person they can rely on no matter what.

"Hey Claire," I called and was grateful when she stopped and turned to face me.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to let you know that if you ever land yourself in a situation and your phone gets busted. Or anytime you need some form of assistance. I want you to remember that all you have to do is pray and I'll be there, alright? If not me then one of us will," I promised solemnly.

Satisfied with her nod I decided to head back to the bunker to inform Cas that I had found Claire as I had promised I would. He meant well by her but he couldn't comprehend why it was so painful for Claire to open up to him. To be perfectly honest I think the stress of looking out for all three of us (me, Ofi and Claire) would have been too much for him to handle, what with Gabriel being… not around. Also, I needed to call Jody to let her know that Claire was safe and inevitably get my ear chewed off as I hadn't dragged her arse back to her place. What I didn't let on to Claire was that Jody had sent a frantic call to us saying that she was missing, which at the time didn't surprise me. I must have been pretty relaxed because uncle Cas nearly threw me against the bookshelf to spur me into action. Only then did the gravity of the situation hit me; she wasn't just an adolescent like me, who countless of times had done these little escapades, she was human and therefore vulnerable.

Still, I could only reassure him and tell him what I had told Claire. Then it was all up to her whether or not there would come a time when she would pray to us for help. And if I was completely truthful I prayed that that day would never ever arise.


	25. Party Decoration

**Hey everyone this is a super short story with Alseya yay. Just meant to be short and sweet, with a dark tone at the end oops :D Please feel free to review.**

As Alseya entered the bunker she was greeted with silence and a brown sign that was hung with white string between two archways. She gasped as she read the message that had been carefully drawn with pink gel, the glitter twinkled resembling the sparkle in her own, now seven year old eyes.

"Happy seventh Alseya," everyone jumped up from behind the couch.

Alseya rushed over and began to hastily hug everyone.

"You guys are the best," she announced as she bounced on the spot.

"Sorry we couldn't afford more decorations Alseya. The sign is homemade as you can tell,' Celeste sighed thinking how sexist the pink colour was but she knew that is was actually Alseya's favourite colour, so it was cool.

"I understand why though. Credit card scams are too risky and we need them for important stuff,' Alseya reassured Celeste with a maturity that surpassed her seven years of living.

"Exactly. Like your presents," Gabriel grinned as he scooped Alseya up and carried her through to the kitchen were fairy cakes were waiting for her.

"This is going to be the best birthday ever," Alseya giggled as she started to devour a cake, licking the thick, creamy pink icing.

The room burst into joyous laughter as some of the icing stuck to her nose. They all knew these rare moments had to be cherished, tomorrow it would be back to business. But for today they were going to celebrate that not only was one of their family members a whole year older. But also to celebrate that she was still alive to enjoy this momentous occasion…Because in this line of work the road that appeared so long could be quickly cut short.


	26. Knife

**Hello everyone. I enjoyed writing this one as it is another glimpse of Celeste's dark side in the super early stages. The dialogue was fun, especially as Gabriel appears once again :D Please review I would love to hear what you think and to help me improve in the future. xxx Also, I apologise there are gaps for time/location jumps in my original document but my laptop does not play the game on here.**

The paper ball smacked into the back of my head. I heard the chorus of sniggers and spiteful laughter, that evil… adolescent and her cronies clearly enjoyed tormenting me, I have no idea why. But the one thing they had not counted on was today, I had decided, that enough was enough.

Clenching the paper ball in my fist I stood up and aimed it at her head. Sylvia ducked, her mouth open. Her 'friends' hurried to a safer location in the form of an empty table near the brown canteen doors.

"Leave me alone Sylvia. I haven't done anything to you. I'm sick of you always being horrible to me. What have I done to deserve this?" I growled as she folded her arms and responded hotly,

"Yes you did. You threw this at me." She held the paper ball up, the one she had created.

"It isn't nice is it? Do us all a favour and bugger off or actually use the canteen for its original purpose and stuff some food into that mouth of yours. It's big enough," I muttered the last bit as I tried to return my attention to my turkey sandwich that was begging for some mayonnaise, judging by its dry complexion.

"You…" I interrupted Sylvia's outburst by grabbing her wrist.

Instinctively I reached for the stainless steel knife and pressed it onto her skin, smirking.

"What are you doing?" her voice wavered.

She squirmed and tried in vain to get me off. The gleam of fear in her eyes made me feel powerful as I answered her question,

"Testing to see if you are a shape shifter. I mean you have always been so twofaced. No one can be as bitchy as you without a valid reason."

Then she started to scream foul insults at me and of course I got caught or as the American students seem to say around here; busted. Her shrieks unsurprisingly attracted the elusive lunchtime staff. It was all the more fun that one of them was my maths teacher, who I had nothing against personally, but as I hated and sucked at the subject we didn't have any rapport. No sympathy was going to be found.

So I ended up in the principal's office and I was now waiting for one of my uncles to turn up to take me home. I was hoping with everything that it would be Gabriel. If it was Cas then I was screwed. My day had been hellish so surely I was bound for some luck at some point?

The universe must have agreed with me and I relaxed as I made out his reassuring short silhouette from behind the glass panel door. Although as soon as I saw the thunder in his usually twinkling champagne coloured eyes I knew he was not going to be on my side.

"Hello Mr, um," Principal Greyman stuttered.

"Novak," he responded as he sat down next to me, I avoided eye contact by looking at the wall.

"Mr Novak forgive me. Well, I am sure you are aware of why you are here," Principal Greyman spoke bluntly.

"The lovely receptionist lady on the phone informed me about Celeste's behaviour. I must say I'm shocked," each word was dripping with disappointment and I cringed as his used my actual name.

"Yes, wielding a knife on another student is very concerning behaviour and it has very serious consequences, we-" I huffed causing him to pause, "Do you have something you wish to say Celeste?"

Briefly I made contact with the hard eyes of my uncle but I boldly said,

"Yes. I did not wield a knife on another student. I was not using it as a weapon, I simply held it against her skin. And I would greatly appreciate it if you would include me in this conversation. Has it occurred to you that I have done this for a reason?"

"Celeste," Uncle Gabriel hissed harshly.

"Miss Welsh claims you intended to cut her," Principal Greyman spoke gravely.

"Bullshit," I exploded (usually I would never swear in front of a figure of authority, regarding school) but that false accusation made my anger consume my entire body, "Sorry. But I would never hurt anyone like that."

"Then what were your intentions?" Principal Greyman asked.

"I. I was so sick of her picking on me and-" he interrupts me firmly,

"No, why did you use your knife? I'm aware you did not harm Miss Welsh, but I want to know why you did it in the first place," I open my mouth to protest, "Miss Novak stop. I do not care if she picked on you that is no excuse to then turn round and threaten her with a knife."

By this point I was getting flushed as my protestations were making no impact and I desperately fought back my tears of frustration. He was not going to stop interrogating me until I gave an answer. So I gave him the only one I could, the only one that was the truth,

"I lost control, I didn't even think. I just. Picked it up."

"Miss Novak please step outside for a moment and do not leave the school premises without your uncle," Principal Greyman addressed me with a tone that said do not mess with me, you're in my kingdom.

Hanging my head I headed for the door but not before uncle Gabriel grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him,

"No running off," he held my gaze for what seemed like an eternity before releasing me.

"Mr Novak. I think Celeste would benefit from anger management. I am fully aware her childhood has not been the most stable, but she needs to speak to a counsellor. Her rage could end up getting her in even more trouble later on down the line. She is academically able and a hard worker, it would be such a shame for her potential to be wasted. Until there is some form of improvement in her behaviour she will not be permitted in my school. We have a zero tolerance for violence. Until further notice she is on suspension, school work will be sent to your address for her to do at home. Any questions?" Principal Greyman barely paused for breath.

Gabriel acknowledge that if you boiled down all of his fancy academic jargon it basically meant Celeste was just another statistic to the school; a troubled teen who would pass her exams due to her dedication and hard work, thus basking the school in glory, who would take all the credit for her grades. However, as soon as problems started to arise they no longer wanted to be associated with her; lest she tarnish their reputation.

"One of us will pick up the work. It will be easier, our line of work means we move around a lot. No I have no questions. Only to apologise for her behaviour," Gabriel spoke with no emotion as he stood up and left the office.

Inside the impala I sat in silence in the back. It seemed like hours but eventually Gabriel started to speak to me in a firm tone,

"What the hell were you thinking Celeste? Using a knife on Sylvia. I know she gives your grief but that is taking it way too far. I'm surprised at you."

"I don't care," I petulantly replied.

"Well you should. The boys are going to be thrilled. I'm very disappointed in you," Gabriel glared at me through the front mirror and I averted my eyes.

Those words hit me hard. I hated disappointing anyone. And I hadn't meant to react to Sylvia in that way, but I couldn't hold back my anger anymore.

"This is so unfair. She bullies me constantly, but the teachers never notice. None of them ever believe me. And now you are blaming me for what I did."

"Of course I'm blaming you because your actions alone have led you to being expelled. I don't care what type of knife it was, I would still be just as angry if it was made of plastic. It was still wrong," Gabriel scolded as they continued on the long road.

"Well you guys leave me with no way of defending myself. I can't use my powers, the teachers are useless. So what am I meant to do?" I growled as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Be a model student for starters. And to walk away. It is that simple and I know you know that you have the will power to do that Celeste. So why did you fall for the bait?" Gabriel questioned, his tone softening ever so subtly.

"There was no bait. I just had enough of her and her little pack. They had been winding me up all day," I sighed as I glanced out of the window.

"If things were that bad you know you could have told us right?"

"Pfft. Yeah, like Dean wouldn't take the mick out of me. And Sam wouldn't accuse me of being a snitch. Uncle Cas would say that I was the one to provoke Sylvia and you, well you would think the whole situation was a joke," I scoffed and jolted forward as Gabriel swerved the impala onto the side of the road and turned round to face me.

"Let's get one thing clear. I do give a damn about you and I find nothing funny about this situation, okay. Yeah I laugh at a lot of things, but if you actually explained to me how you felt of course I would take it seriously. Consider it a compliment of your strength Celeste, when you want to you are an expert at concealing your emotions."

"More like I'm invisble to you all," I said sulkily as tears began to fall from my dark eyes.

"You sure come up with a lot of crap, don't ya? Why the hell would you say something like that? We love you. Sure things get crazy, but if you feel like that then part of this incident is on us. So I apologise. But that does not mean you are of the hook. You hear me young lady. You are grounded indefinitely," Gabriel stated as he returned to the road.

As soon as I entered the bunker I could tell by the hard eyes that met me they knew I was in trouble. A big hint was that Gabriel had a hand firmly on my arm and was propelling me towards the corridor as if I was under arrest.

Once outside my bedroom I walked in without a word. Once I heard Gabriel's footsteps walk away I threw myself onto my bed and released all of my pent up emotion. I knew what I had done was wrong. But I was afraid of what was happening to me. I was afraid of losing everyone I loved if I couldn't regain control. It wasn't my actions that were upsetting me, it was the person who had committed them.


	27. Swing

**I hope you enjoy this story. One of my OCs that I am exploring more. Alseya is incredibly sweet and is a pleasure to write. Please feel free to review would love to know what you are thinking, thank you.**

As soon as I spotted the park I hoisted Alseya onto my back. Leaping effortlessly over the fence I charged towards the swing set as if I had never wanted anything more in my entire existence. Once arriving at our destination I plonked her onto the rubber seat.

Gleefully she beamed at me as she held onto the dull silver chains.

"You ready?" I asked teasingly as I started to pull back, so she was levitating in mid-air.

"Yes, yes," she chorused kicking her legs.

Releasing her I felt joy rush through me as her piercing laughter rang through the calm spring air. The sunset was comforting as it gently hugged our skin. Smiling I pushed her as high as she dared. I would have stayed there forever if I could. All I wanted was to use my powers to freeze time so Alseya could just be a kid. But as I heard our names be called by the moose at the gate, I relented and stopped pushing.

Launching herself and landing on her feet, I giggled as she did a gymnast pose, her graceful arms spread out to the side like wings. As we headed towards the exit Alseya grabbed my hand and asked,

"Why did you bring me here Cel?"

"So you could have some fun. You won't be a kid forever. And I want you to enjoy every second of it. I mean with hunting and moving from place to place we rarely see green grass, let alone this paradise," I explained humbly as I gestured to the vast field around us.

Hugging my hip I smiled as I placed a hand on her back and pulled her close.

"Thanks Cel you're the best. You need a break too."

"I have, playing with you is a break and a reward wrapped in one. But looks like it is back home and then business as usual in the morning."

"It's okay though. The park will wait for us and when I grow up I will still come here. Even if I'm too big to go on the swing I will remember how you used to push me on them," Alseya chatted away happily, her usual philosophical self.

"You're never too old for swings Alseya. No one is. Same goes for Disney and Pixar films," I grinned as we began to race towards the gate (mainly because Sam started to signal to us to pick up the pace).

"Good because next time we come I'm going to push you," Alseya giggled and grinned at me.

"I'm too big for you to push me," I gasped as we reached the fence sweat dripping down my forehead (stamina was not my thing).

"I'm strong for my age," Alseya returned lifting her chin proudly but there was no hint of cockiness in her voice.

"And wise too," I murmured as I ruffled her hair, most kids would bat the person's hand away, me included (Uncle Gabe used to do it to me all the time and unless I was in a good mood it would irritate the hell out of me when I was little). But Alseya just grinned.

I hoped that she would always be so joyful and optimistic. We could all learn a lot from her and it broke my heart to think her childhood was broken up by cases and crappy motel rooms. She deserved better than that. We all did. But I knew I couldn't change anything. All I could do was vow to grab any opportunity that allowed Alseya to be a 'regular' kid, even if it was only for a few hours.


	28. Straw

**Hello everyone. I am quite proud of this short story. A kind of alternative to Bobby's death that has already occurred but not involving the leviathans (as shown in this story he passed on a hunt). I hope you enjoy feel free to review :D**

Long wooden crates rested on the grey carpets of Bobby's quiet abode. No more thick lore books lined his shelves and his entire home was covered in dust. The fireplace was empty; only the black dust of long burnt coal remained.

Celeste filled the crates with straw and watched with sad eyes as Dean and Sam placed the hunting rifles into the various boxes with grim faces. Next they placed the top on and began to nail it shut. Each time the hammer struck the nail further and further into the wood, Celeste could not help but feel this was the end of a great legacy.

Bobby had been a fountain of knowledge; the source for every active hunter out in the field, young, old and retired. He provided the backbone of many cases by posing as the man in charge, deploying his FBI agents to various locations. No one dared question his authoritative tone unless they wanted to arouse a sleeping beast within. But more importantly Bobby had been a second dad to the Winchesters and now that he had passed Celeste had no idea how the boys were going to cope.

As she watched them silently she could feel tears threatening to spill. She fought them back firmly, she needed to be strong for them. Dean sighed heavily as he took a swig from Bobby's silver whiskey flask; perhaps the only other source of joy the redneck had experienced, before passing it to Sam who did the same. Celeste knew how much Bobby had meant to them and vice versa.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she spoke softly as Dean turned to give her a small smile.

"We should be proud. He died a hunter's death. And he put up one hell of a fight too. Not bad as he swore he would leave his house unless he needed essentials like food as he was _retired_ ," Dean said with pride shaking his head as he remembered how stubborn Bobby could be.

"But I would rather have him here with us. I don't give a damn if he went out like a hunter," Sam pointed out as he looked around the small office area that now felt even smaller.

"I know Sam, but I'm just trying to make this a little easier on us all," Dean returned, a hint of sharpness crept into his voice.

"Easier? How is this situation ever going to be easy, Dean? Bobby was like a father to us and now he's gone for good. Especially as you were adamant we burn his bones," Sam growled as he locked eyes with his brother, Celeste gulped and her body became tense.

"Hey, that's wasn't my decision alone. It is what Bobby would have wanted. Besides we know what happens to ghosts Sam, they become bitter and twisted because they get trapped here and they can't move on," Dean shouted as he jabbed a finger in his brother's direction.

"Yeah I get it Dean, vengeful spirits. Sorry for being so selfish," Sam retorted sulkily.

Before Dean could open his mouth Celeste cut in,

"Guys please stop. Let's not fight in Bobby's home."

The brothers exchanged glances before both nodding to convey a temporary truce. Placing a hand on her back, Dean followed them both outside where they took in a lungful of sweet pine scented air.

"I could always fly up to Heaven to see if he is knocking around up there. And if not I could kick those angels' arses because Bobby deserves to have a VIP suite for all of his services down here," Celeste said with a slight wobble in her voice.

Sam chuckled gently and pulled her closer, Dean also smiled.

"That's sweet of you to offer Cel but we are not sure where Bobby has ended up. But we have to hope he is somewhere better," Sam responded gently.

"Sam's right Celeste. I hope the old man has his feet up by a cosy fire doing whatever it is he did in his spare time. He did so much for us and you're right he deserves to be treated like a king," Dean agreed as they all cast their eyes upwards.

"At least his weapons are going to a good home, they are sure going to help a lot of hunters aren't they," Celeste smiled at the boys, knowing that the decision to distribute the weapons to various hunting groups would have been approved by Bobby. He had always had such a giving nature, despite appearing a bit rough around the edges.

"Yep, you bet," Dean confirmed as he took another swig of the silver flask.

"And that flask is going to get a ton of attention too by the looks of it, a five star home if you ask me," Celeste giggled and smirked at Dean cheekily, who scowled at her, pretending to be angry, before lunging and briefly tickling her sides.

"I guess all that's left to say is rest well Bobby," Sam said as he took the flask off Dean and raised it to the air before taking a final swig.

"You were a hell of a dad and hunter Bobby. I'm going to miss you never-ending nuggets of wisdom," Dean announced as he smirked imaging Bobby calling him a moron or the phrase that he had thrown at them on so many occasions with parental affection.

"Don't worry Bobby, I'll look after these two idjits for you. And thanks for being like another uncle to me and a dear friend, you'll stay with me in here," Celeste grinned as she patted her chest, her heart heavy with grief.

The three all held their arms around each other's shoulders as they watched the sun slowly set and they knew that wherever he was Bobby would be keeping an eye on them, so they had better do a damn good job on their cases and not slip up, otherwise Bobby would meet them and kick their asses in the afterlife.


	29. Ferris Wheel

**Hello my fellow readers and writers. This one shot came out differently to the way I intended it too. But I think it became stronger because of it. In this short story Gabriel comes to term to the fact that his 'girls' are growing up :D And Cas is his usual comical self. Please feel free to review. Disclaimer: Iofiel belongs to a friend and I have permission to borrow her. My OC's belong to me, Spn to its rightful owners.**

The upbeat music promised a day filled with excitement and fun as the group entered the large fairground. Alseya was bouncing up and down next to Celeste as she held her hand. Sam, Dean and Bobby stood taking in all of the dazzling, multi-coloured lights; they had never experienced anything like it. Iofiel shifted from one foot to another as the screams of glee appeared to never cease. And Gabriel was trying to wrestle the map off of his brother.

"Come on Cas give me the map."

"But Gabriel I want to be the one to give directions," Cas returned stubbornly as he clutched it tightly.

"With you in charge we will end up walking in circles or the fair will be closed before we have even taken a single step," Gabriel mocked his brother with a genuine smile on his face, meaning it was all in good humour.

"That's not true," Cas said almost petulantly as he once more tugged on the map.

The sound of shredding could be heard and the group looked at Celeste with a mix of expressions as she cheered. Most were encouraging.

"Yay no map equals freedom. Come on guys let's go do whatever we want to do," Celeste announced happily only to be shut down by Gabriel,

"Whoa hold your horses' kiddo. I think it would be best if we all stick together. Especially as there's the three of you," Gabriel pointed out as he gestured to his sister, Celeste and Alseya.

"Hey, were not kids," Iofiel and Celeste exclaimed in unison causing them to exchange a knowing look.

"Oh great they are doing that freaky twin thing again," Dean stated.

"They're not twins Dean," Sam pointed out.

"I know Sam. What I mean is they act like twins because they repeat each other's sentences, it's like they can read each other's minds, which come to think of it they can probably do,' Dean returned as Celeste and Iofiel giggled.

"Look all this yapping is getting us nowhere. I say we go with Cel's plan and let 'em do what they want. Just be careful and we can meet back here later, alright?" Bobby piped up realising no one had moved since entering the fair.

Gabriel sighed and relented with a wave of his hand and watched with slightly sad eyes as everyone darted of in opposite directions, leaving him alone with his brother.

"Why did we come here?" Cas asked as he titled his head to one side.

"To have some fun Cas, a break from hunting," Gabriel responded in a dull voice.

"Oh. Well what does one do at a fair?"

"Anything they want to apparently," Gabriel stated bluntly as he sat down on a bale of straw.

"Okay," Cas said as he sat down next to his brother.

"Aren't you going to go explore Cas? Run of too?" Gabriel grumbled as he watched the three girls (well two young women and a girl) rush over to a cotton candy stand without him.

"Well you said we could do whatever we want to at the fair. So I am. I am sitting with you," Cas spoke with no emotion in his voice but this made Gabriel smile.

"Aww Cas you old sap."

"I am not a tree Gabriel," Cas responded, confusion rang throughout his tone, "Are you hurting brother?"

"Yes Cas I am."

"Why?"

"Because they are growing up," Gabriel explained sadly, although he gave a watery smile.

"Do not despair. They will always come back," Cas spoke sagely.

"Yeah I suppose your right," Gabriel returned with more warmth in his voice.

"Hey Uncle Gabe," Cel grinned her face covered in a sticky substance as she held two clouds on a thin wooden stick.

"Cotton candy huh kiddo, is it any good?" Gabriel asked eyeing the pink sugary pillow, it smelt faintly of strawberries.

"Candyfloss and that's why I brought you one," she said gently as she handed him one.

"What not one for Cas?" Gabriel asked teasingly as he raised an eyebrow.

"She knows I do not like them," Cas explained, "Thank you for not getting me one, Celeste."

"Your welcome. Um Uncle Gabriel do you want to ride on the ferris wheel with us? We didn't mean to make you feel left out," Celeste murmured softly.

"Left out. Pfft. What? What do you mean? You guys never make me feel left out," Gabriel passed of the remark coolly.

Shaking her head she held out her hand which he gratefully took. However, he pulled back as he looked back at his brother.

"Are you coming too Cas?"

"No. You two enjoy yourselves. I prefer observing," Cas gave a small smile as the two of them walked away.

 _Thank you brother,_ Gabriel thought as they headed towards the ferris wheel. He was really lucky to have such a tight family unit compared to his actual family that had always been so segregated. And it was comforting to know that even though sometimes he felt far away from his adopted niece, Alseya and his sister, just like a ferris wheel, they would all reconnect again on the ground.


	30. Table-mat

**Hello fellow readers and writers, here is a super short, random story. I hope you enjoy x Please feel free to review would love to have some feedback. Thank you for taking the time to read this. POV of Celeste as I don't mention this.**

We were all sat around the long, pine oak table when my uncle Cas suddenly slammed his fists upon it, making us all leap in our seats. Placing our eyes onto him we waited expectantly for some horrific news that was going to threaten our happiness and the rare uneventful past couple of weeks that we had been cherishing. Instead he said this,

"None of you are using table-mats. This means the plates are going to scratch the surface of the table. Also, you should have coasters for your drinks."

Exchanging bemused looks no one spoke a word as he stood up and preceded to set the table with the items he had apparently sourced at the local gas n sip (for us of British descent that means petrol station); hard wood white painted coasters that clashed terribly with the light brown of the table and rubber table mats. Each in turn with lifted our plates as is giving thanks to the Lord for the wonderful meal he had done nothing to provide for (my uncle Gabe had slaved away on this chicken pie for ages) and then placed them down carefully as if they were an injured dove.

"There are you satisfied now, Cas?" Dean asked grumpily, mainly because his delicious pie was getting colder each second my uncle agonised over the table.

"Yes," he spoke solemnly as he sat down.

Well you had to hand it to my uncle Cas you never knew what to expect, especially during mealtimes.


	31. Frisbree

**Hello my fellow readers and writers. Here is an update, sorry it has been so long but I have been busy starting my apprenticeship :D Ah the joys of the working world.**

It was days like this that Sam appreciated the most. The sun was casting a warm light across the grassy fields. Children's joyous laughter filled the air, which was a gift compared to the horrific screams Sam encountered on a daily basis.

Here he was, alone with Huntress in a stress free zone; the local park.

As soon as Sam had realised that in their temporary location there was a park he had wanted to set off. Dean decided to hang back and actually do some research for a change as he knew how desperate Sam was to spend some down time. This case had been leading them to dead end after dead end and Dean had noticed that the light was fading from his little brother's eyes. He knew Sam needed the break more than he did and Huntress looked glum as well as she kept adopting a head on paws position. So Dean had relented and waved his brother off with a smile and an empty threat when Sam had tried to protest,

'Go on Sam and take Huntress with you, she looks as miserable as you do. I think I can handle a few books by myself. Relax, enjoy yourself. I mean it, now go before I call Cas to kick you out.'

(*Break*-sorry my computer doesn't let me do breaks when I use fanfiction)

'Want the Frisbee Huntress? Huh, do you?' Sam asked teasingly as he waved the frisbree playfully above Huntress' head as she danced around before leaping up to try to snap the yellow plastic disc out of his hand.

After waiting patiently for a few seconds Huntress began to bark, her body bending down into a playful stance, whilst her tail wagged rapidly.

'Well then go get it,' Sam yelled as he threw the disc across the vast field.

Spinning around Huntress tore in pursuit of the disc, her sharp eyes locked onto her target. Effortlessly she sprung into the air and clamped the disc in her powerful jaws before she flipped herself over and landed on all fours. Who says only cats can land on their feet?

Bounding back over to Sam, Huntress grunted as he showered her with pats.

Today had provided a rare opportunity to relax but Sam knew all too well that in a couple of hours the job would pull them back in. Sometimes he wished that they could all have a much easier life. One where they could do whatever they wanted to without feeling guilty or having the overwhelming sense of responsibility to save people from the dangers that they could not even begin to comprehend. That they didn't have to feel the constant thump in their skills of all of those lives that they had failed to save, which they carried like a punishment in their souls. Maybe one day his wish would become a reality. But for now Sam could only afford to snatch these rare precious moments. These sacred pieces of normality that blossomed into irreplaceable memories.


	32. Measuring Tape

**Here is another short story enjoying this challenge :D** **Please feel free to review x**

Alseya stood in front of the mirror looking down at her tummy. She sucked in her gut and pulled the white tape tight around her, desperately trying to make sense of the numbers and odd marks. Unbeknown to her Celeste had spotted her as she passed by the door. Frowning Celeste asked,

'What you doing there Alseya?'

Leaping Alseya dropped the tape on to the floor and stuttered,

'Nothing'.

Celeste raised her eyebrows but she had a smile on her face. Alseya never lied so if she ever tried to it was easy to tell. But her smile vanished as she picked up the tape and realised its purpose.

'A measuring tape? Why are you using this Alseya? You don't need to be weighing yourself,' Celeste explained her tone weighing heavy with shock.

'Yes I do,' Alseya replied sulkily as she snatched it back.

'Why?' Celeste pressed again.

Alseya mumbled something her eyes glued to the floor.

'Sorry I didn't hear you.'

'Because Sylvia said so,' Alseya repeated her dark eyes crestfallen as fat tears began to slide down her round cheeks.

'She told you to use this?' Celeste's tone was filled with confusion as Alseya nodded.

'She told me I was fat. And every time I pass her at school she oinks,' Alseya whimpered as Celeste enveloped her in a hug.

Taking a deep breath Celeste battled her rising anger which if you could measure on a scales it would exceed the limit.

'There is nothing wrong with you Alseya. You are a healthy demon girl and I don't want you worrying about silly things like this alright. Ignore Sylvia she is just being mean. And I want you to tell me if she keeps saying things like this okay. Or tell one of your teachers or one of the boys, promise me?' Celeste speaks slowly as she kneels in front of Alseya.

Hiccupping she nods and Celeste gives her a quick kiss on her forehead before taking the measuring tape from her. Holding it in her hands Celeste imagined how good it would feel to strangle Sylvia with it, hypothetically of course. It was times like this Celeste speculated how cruel humans could be.

One thing was for certain Sylvia was going to stop bullying Alseya. Otherwise Celeste was going to have to send her a very clear message in person, perhaps she might even send a few omens into Sylvia's dreams to turn her into a quivering wreck. Who knew?

When Alseya's happiness was at stake Celeste could not put a limit on how far she would go in order to rectify it; in order to bring balance back into her little sister's life.


	33. Diary

**Hello fellow readers and writers sorry it has been so long. I wrote these prompts quite a while ago but have not had the chance to upload them. I am quite proud of this one and feel so lucky to be able to use my friend's awesome character Iofiel :D Enjoy and please feel free to review I would love to know your thoughts.**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Sam's eyes are so dreamy. They have a hazel edge whilst the centre is emerald. They are constantly alight with concern for anyone he encounters, especially if they are enduring a hardship and a few times he has looked at me in this way. Each time he does I feel as if I could wilt and fall into those muscular arms. My head would lean against his capable chest and with his arms wrapped around me I know I would feel as if I were untouchable._

 _Every time those soft lips speak to me my heart skips a beat. And I swear on my Father's name that I blush. I always tend to trip whenever I am approached by him as well. It is really embarrassing even though everyone else finds it comical, especially Cel._

 _But they don't know that my love for Sam burns stronger each day._

 _Ever since I learnt of his existence and first met him in person I knew he was the one. That is what the humans often say and it is the truth. I know Sam is the only one I want to be with._

 _I feel like saying screw the rules. Screw Heaven's stupid law that forbids any romantic relationship between an angel and a human. If it means I can no longer be a prophet and warrior then so be it. If they want to strip me of my wings they can._

 _I would give up anything for my family, but I would give up even more for Sam._

 _Death does not even frighten me because I know we would meet each other again in the next stage._

 _So long as Sam remains safe; he should not be punished for the emotions that arise from my sorrowful soul._

 _You see diary, Sam does not feel the same way about me. And it breaks my heart. All I want is for us to be together, but I won't force him to love me. Because love is something that takes time to blossom, it's fragile and precious and I would rather be friends with Sam forever than overstep my boundaries and end up pushing him or chasing him away (whichever comes first)._

 _So I guess my lonely heart must continue on its solitary journey for a little longer, dear diary…_

'Celeste, what are you doing?'

I gasped and dropped the velvet leather book that had been balanced on my hands. It hit the floor with a thud, the charged silence made me shift on Iofiel's bed.

'Uh.'

'Were you reading my diary?' she demanded, her eyes narrowed as I smiled back guiltily, 'Get out of my room.'

'Technically it is our room as we share it,' I retorted cheekily but am silenced as I am thrown into the wall outside our bedroom door. Damn her sometimes superior powers.

'Not for long. I can't believe you. Why do you always have to do things like this?' Ofi groaned as she slammed her door shut.

Holding one hand over my opposite arm my stomach does somersaults. It had started off as me being my usual mischievous self. But as the passage had continued I felt nothing but pity and sympathy for Ofi.

I mean we were all aware of her huge crush on Sam, heck, Sam himself knew. Yet her diary revealed how serious this crush meant to her and the feeling of responsibility she felt towards him.

She wanted to protect him and she was willing to give up everything to be with him. If he said yes she would definitely follow through. And this scared me, knowing that potentially my best friend could be placing herself in danger all in the name of love.

This then posed another difficult question; if I remained silent would I then be condemning them both to Death? Or if I told my uncles the contents of her diary would I lose the one person I knew I could count on no matter what happened. Could I really betray someone as sweet and genuine as her? I already crossed the line when I promised I would never read her diary again (you should see some of the extracts I have read, I am scarred for all eternity).

Sighing I decided for now I would remain silent and have a chat with Ofi when she simmered down, judging by the sound of crashing coming from our, sorry, I mean her room. I highly doubted that that conversation would be any time soon.


	34. Street Stone

**Celeste enjoys a nice relaxing walk with her Uncle Cas 3 And she can't help but tease him a little ;) Please feel free to review as I would love to know your thoughts to help me with any of my future writing and what you like about my different short stories in this prompt challenge.**

Walking down the concrete streets, I stopped to look at a statue. My lips curled into a smirk. Is this how the humans viewed angels…?

'Hey uncle Cas, come check this out,' I called as he walked over to me slowly with a blank expression.

'What is it?'

'An angel you see the wings, right?' I grinned as he glared at the stone.

'That is not a realistic depiction of an angel,' he grumbled as he went to walk on, but I grabbed his coat and pulled him back, earning me an annoyed look.

'I think the best part is the robe with the tassel belt,' I said as I began to laugh.

'There is nothing humorous about it, it is not accurate. Angels don't wear robes.'

'Well clearly this one does,' I wink as he sighs exasperatedly.

Linking my arm through his we start to walk off before I briefly lean my head against his arm.

'What was that for?'

'Because I love spending time with you.'

'I enjoy it too,' he responds gently as he ever so slightly squeezes my arm before his serious look returns.

These moments were becoming rare and that is why they were so precious to me. Nothing could beat a day spent with my uncle Cas.


	35. Glass of Water

**Celeste decides to support her dad at the expense of Baby, Dean isn't too pleased... Feel free to review and keep reading/writing guys x**

'Damn it Celeste,' Dean's voice booms through the long corridors of the bunker. He stood with his hands on his hips, mouth tight, waiting.

Smiling Celeste skipped into the room grinning mischievously.

'There is nothing amusing about this so I suggest you wipe that look off of your face, right now,' Dean said threateningly as Celeste fights to hold back her laugh.

Though winding up Dean was a dangerous game it was definitely a fun one.

'Easy there Dean otherwise that vein on your forehead might explode. That would create quite a mess, don't you think?' Celeste spoke softly attempting to lighten the mood.

'The only mess we are going to talk about is the one you put on Baby,' Dean growled as Celeste stopped rocking on her heels.

'Oh.'

'Oh, what do you mean oh?' Dean struggled to keep his tone low, instead he found to his annoyance that the volume of his voice was rising, surely he would attract Cas or some form of back up soon?

'Propaganda and all that. Didn't you see the message I wrote? I thought it would be quite fitting as we drove through demon infested towns; death to the red headed she witch (replace the W with a B),' Celeste grinned thinking back to her handiwork, _take that Abaddon_.

'That's great you want to fight the cause but you are not dragging my car into this,' Dean responded firmly.

'Wow I thought you wouldn't want me to be involved.'

'Well I would rather see your dad on the throne than Abaddon any day, stop trying to change the subject,' Dean spoke sharply as he narrowed his eyes.

'I'm not, you're the one who chose to change the subject by answering my comment.'

'It is not even that impressive. I mean who is going to really care? And poor Baby has thick, red spray can paint on her. How in the hell am I going to remove that?' Dean began to shout.

'A lot of demons are going to care Dean. I need to support my dad right now. I hate hell, well some parts of it. But like you I would take my dad over Abaddon any day, she would turn it into a nightmare, an uncontrollable one at that. Sacrifices must be made and sadly your impala was one of them,' Celeste's tone became sombre but she couldn't keep the twinkle of mischief out of her eyes.

'You know what? You are going to use your powers to remove that muck off of her and then you are going to be grounded for a very long time. Have fun trying to support your dad's campaign from your bedroom. And yes I will inform your uncles so they will be able to put a spell lock on your door so you won't be able to escape,' Dean paused as Celeste rolled her eyes and began to walk away, 'Don't you dare turn your back on me young lady we-' leaning forward he started to cough violently.

Snapping her fingers Celeste produced an ice cold glass of water. Smiling she held it out to Dean,

'Oh Dean your voice sounds rather raspy for some reason. You really need to look after yourself more, no more shouting for you,' she winks and laughs as Dean chases after her before flying off to who knows where.

'You better be cleaning my car,' Dean called out firmly before shaking his head.

Slumping onto the couch he sipped the water and wondered what he did to deserve Celeste's relentless game of winding him up. The buzzing of his phone interrupted his thoughts and as he read Sam's message; _Hey Dean we are out on a supply run, thought it would be nice for you and Cel to spend some time together. Hope she isn't causing too much trouble for you_ Dean realised that he was actually contemplating buying a parenting book. _God what has she done to me._

'I have improved your life dramatically,' Celeste chimed in as she sat next to Dean.

'Shouldn't you be cleaning my car? And get out of my head space,' Dean replied but a small smile crept into his hard facial features.

'Already have and that's easy Dean because there's plenty of room in there.'

'Why are you such a smart mouth?'

'I learnt from the best.'

'Gabriel.' Dean nodded his head in understanding.

'No. You. Although uncle Gabe does encourage me a lot,' Celeste chuckled.

'Did we just have a moment?'

'I think we did. We should do this again some time.'

'Minus putting graffiti on my car.'

'Agreed.'

'How about we go out for some ice-cream short stack?' Dean asked as Celeste's eyes lit up.

'You know I never say no to ice-cream.' Celeste pushed herself up and began to fall in to step with Dean.

 _Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all_ , Dean mused as he pulled the keys out of his pocket.


	36. Dinner Table

**Hey guys it has been a while. I hope everyone is well and thank you to all of the readers who have been supporting my work, it truly means a lot. I have two updates for you regarding these prompts. I did this one a while ago just forgot to upload, I know I'm awful! Also, been planning the next parts of The Case that Changed it All. I have been busy entering writing competitions etc So explains my long absences at the moment. Anyway I will get these two uploaded. Thanks in advance to readers and hope you enjoy x**

The sound of shuffling feet filled the enormous living room. Next came the scrapping of chairs on wooden floor boards and clinking of cutlery. Then the pairs of eyes became glued to their individual plates as forks began to nudge around the dry chicken and dig through the rubbery, meant to be mashed potato. The silence was suffocating.

Despite being a thrown together family and the strong bonds they each shared they never talked at the dinner table. It was like an unspoken rule that dinner time was for eating only; a way to recharge before heading out on another hunt. However, a voice broke the silence.

'So… how is everyone?'

All of the eyes shifted to Castiel as if he were insane.

'Why are you all staring at me like that?'

'It's just we never talk that's all,' Sam offered as an explanation.

'Yeah I mean even as kids me and Sammy never talked to Dad about our day even when he was with us at dinner time. Half the time we would just rip through the boxes of junk food he brought back for us and that would be that,' Dean chipped in before he casted his eyes back down onto his plate.

'Well I think it would be good for us to start having conversations like a proper family,' Cas retorted, 'How about you start Alseya, how was your day at school?'

Alseya looked up from her plate eyes bright.

'It was really good. I uh did a painting of a bunny for Easter. And we had music in the afternoon which I really enjoyed. How was your day Castiel?'

'It was pleasant.'

'Pleasant? Brother please you got your ass kicked by a group of vampires I hardly call that pleasant' Gabriel piped up as Cas shot him an annoyed look.

'What about you Celeste? How was school?'

'Fine I guess. No one died.' Celeste did not give Castiel any eye contact.

'Celeste had a really good day. She wrote a beautiful poem in class. It was just the walk home that wasn't so great,' Iofiel explained as Celeste growled.

'I can speak for myself thank you.'

'Well you were taking your time.'

'Girls,' Gabriel's voice edged in between them.

'I enjoyed writing a poem so it was a good day. Just Sylvia being difficult as usual. No worries. What about you Sam and Dean? And Uncle Gabe?'

'Well… not much happened. I got some research done on werewolves, hopefully with the current moon cycle we won't be running into any of them anytime soon.'

'Which is a good thing as we are out of silver bullets. I was busy making a list of items we need to stock up on,' Dean added as he took a swig of beer.

'And I did absolutely nothing so I had the perfect day,' Gabe's voice rang out cheerfully as he relaxed back in his chair.

Silence once again descended over the group. But each of them felt a little lighter. Perhaps they needed to try having dinner time conversations more often, but none of them would ever admit it out loud.


	37. Mirror

**Celeste teaches Alseya about vanity aww the innocence.**

Me and Alseya were sat at the lunch table. We were tucked into a hearty cottage pie when I noticed Alseya's gaze was preoccupied with something.

'Hey dolly daydream what's up?'

'Celeste? Why does Sylvia keep looking in that tiny mirror?'

I twisted round and saw Sylvia held a compact mirror in her hands, her lips were puckered as she applied a garish red gloss.

'It's called a compact mirror. Older girls use it when they put on make-up,' I explained as I returned to my delicious pie.

'Oh. Why do girls wear make-up?' Alseya asked which nearly made me choke.

'Why do you ask?'

'Just curious because you don't have one.'

'That's because I'm happy with how I look.'

'So Sylvia isn't?'

'No. I. Do you know what the word vanity means?'

Alseya shook her head.

'Alright. Vanity means someone really cares about their appearance to the point they stop caring about other things like, family and friends, you know, important stuff.'

'So that's why she is super mean!' Alseya exclaimed as if this small fact could excuse all of the crap that Sylvia Welsh puts us through on a daily basis.

'Well not exactly. I mean think about it there must be a reason why she is vain.'

'Like what?'

'I don't know, maybe her home life isn't that great? Maybe she was bullied once upon a time about her looks and now she is using make-up to compensate for that? Bury her past under a mountain of blusher. The list of possibilities is infinite.'

I paused. The more I thought about it the more I wondered what made Sylvia the way she was.

'You are very insightful Celeste.'

'I know and I thought Ofi was meant to the prophet!'

We both laughed and were silenced when Sylvia sent us an icy glare.

In that moment I wished more than anything I could somehow help her. If I could understand her then maybe I could change her attitude and spare everyone from her intolerable taunting? Maybe she would finally leave us alone…


	38. Swimming Pool

**Hey everyone. This is a quick story in response to this prompt. Alseya gets into trouble whilst swimming. I am really looking forward to the next prompt which will involve Celeste and her friend Shadow, who is a terrible flirt :D**

I sat on the edge of the pool and watched as Alseya splashed around. It looked like she was having the time of her life. I considered it a miracle that between us we had been able to teach her this vital life skill. To be honest I'm not a strong swimmer myself and if I joined her in the water I would only be in her way.

She was doing front strokes like a pro and I felt immensely proud of my little sis. For a split second I turned to comment on how well she was doing to the boys when I heard a piercing cry that made my chest drop. I whipped my head round and my eyes went wide as I saw Alseya's head disappear under the deep, dark waves.

Without hesitation I dived in. I still had my everyday hoodie and jeggings on. Until that moment I had not planned on entering the water…

Once under the waves I saw her clearly; my powers meant my eyes did not become blurry like humans do. I used all of my strength to reach her and then I kicked the bottom of the pool to propel us both up.

As we burst through the surface I gasped for air. The lifeguard seemed to appear from nowhere and pulled Alseya away from me. Sam was by my side and he held me back from trying to grab Alseya once again.

We floated and I watched in horror as the lifeguard began pumping her chest. He then started to do mouth to mouth. If only I could get to her I would be able to use my powers to restore her. I wouldn't care that all of these people had their eyes locked on her, I would be willing to expose my powers in order to save her life.

At one point I buried my head against Sam's chest as he swam with me over to the grimy ladder. I thought we had lost her. But then I noticed her cough and water gushed from her mouth. As she choked and the lifeguard patted her back I ran to her.

'Alseya, thank God you're alright!'

I squeezed her hand that trembled as towels were thrown and bundled around her.

'What happened?' her voice was faint against the clapping crowd.

'You went under the water, somehow you got dragged into the deep end… I'm so sorry I should have been keeping an eye on you,' my voice quivered.

'It's not your fault. It was mine,' her voice was hardly a whisper.

'No. It was an accident,' I insisted.

'Well I think that's enough for excitement for one day. Once Sam and I have filled out some forms why don't we go home?' Dean suggested as I contemplated his face, it was lily white though his tone was upbeat.

'Sounds good to me, Alseya?' I asked as she nodded her head.

'No more swimming for me. Well, at least for a little while.'


	39. Charm

**Hey everyone. I had so much fun writing this! Shadow is a terrible flirt.**

I was at home seated on the couch next to Shadow. We were taking this rare opportunity to be with one another minus the judging eyes and disapproval of my family. The moment couldn't be any more perfect it was as if Fate finally decided to cut us both a break.

Sam was researching a bunch of different folklore at the local library, Dean was no doubt hooking up with some girl at the local bar (he certainly wouldn't be home tonight), Uncle Cas hadn't checked in with us in ages (I could only assume he was being held up in Heaven due to something important that no one would inform me about) and Uncle Gabe was probably out on the town pulling pranks left, right and centre.

We were both silent as War Horse continued to play on the large television set when Shadow suddenly picked up the remote, pressed a button and flicked it off with a grin.

'Uh, why did you do that?' I questioned, I had been enjoying the comical scene where Joey skids to a halt and propels Albert over the stone wall.

'Watching movies is fun and all but I know how we could have even more fun,' Shadow's voice is calm and clear as he leaned back against the plush couch.

'Are you flirting with me?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Maybe.'

'Oh God.'

'Exactly. Come on it will be fun. Wait till you hear the different pick-up lines I got,' his voice turned playful, filled with excitement as his silvery eyes sparkled.

'Give it your best shot Edward Cullen,' I teased as his eyes narrowed.

'We're the same species Cel! Just because I'm half vampire doesn't mean you can compare me to that wannabe vamp. Besides I'm way more handsome.'

'Don't take it personally, I'm half angel. Think about all of the arseholes that I'm meant to be linked to.'

'Enough chatting let's do this.'

I held my breath.

'Girl, did you rise from Hell? Because you are so hot.'

I snorted in response.

'Hey Toots are you hungry?'

' _So_ hungry.' I clutched my stomach.

'Good, because I could be your last supper.'

Tears began to build in my eyes as my cheeks became flushed.

'Vampires don't turn into bats, but that doesn't mean I can't take you to new heights,' Shadow continued as my laughter erupted.

'You're such an idiot. No thanks I already have a pair of wings.'

'I'm going to make you my coffin, either way we are _so_ lying down together.'

'I swear somewhere in your design Azazel must have sacrificed a cockerel.'

'Forget about dying for you, I would make a deal with the Devil himself.'

I giggled as Shadow put on a valiant tone.

'I'm going to take you to Heaven,' I countered with a wink.

Shadow grinned.

'What I lack in experience I'll make up in my enthusiasm,' I leaned close to Shadow and whispered in his ear, my hands rested on his shoulders.

'You are my saviour now take me to bliss,' Shadow cried out.

I tensed as his arms snaked around my waist, immediately he released me.

'Sorry Cel. I didn't mean to…' he rubbed the back of his head, he avoided my eyes.

'It's okay. You were just getting a bit too into it shall we say,' I murmured as I punched his arm, 'Besides… I'll show you what it really means to be touched by an angel.'

Just as this sentence left my lips and I had planted a friendly peck on his cheek I leapt back as Uncle Gabe appeared, face stern.

'You heard that…' I said.

'Actually I heard _all_ of it. I'm going to kill you!' Uncle Gabe growled as he lunged at Shadow and forced him off of the couch.

I pushed myself between them.

'Whoa, whoa there Uncle Gabe. I can see you are getting your archangel on but we were only mucking around,' my tone light as I attempted to calm him down.

'Mucking around? Do you have any idea how uncomfortable this makes me feel? Flirting is not a game, Celeste. This could have easily turned into so much more and another thing-' Gabriel is interrupted as we hear footsteps on the stone staircase.

'It's just going to be you and me and – son of a bitch!' Dean exclaimed as he noticed us.

'Hey there dad!' I smirked as Dean eyed me.

'Dad? You told me you were single!' the woman accused.

'Oh he is single now, but he also used to be a Mormon, you know polygamy and all that jazz.'

Uncle Gabe clamped a hand over my mouth and held me back.

'Ignore my niece. Hi, I'm Gabriel and that over there is my brother. I can assure you he is single, he was never a Mormon and this young lady here is adopted.'

Dean sent him a look of gratitude.

'Are you a virgin?' she asked.

'Have sex with him you'll soon find out.' Shadow winks at me.

'I can't believe you lied to me! You're a dick!' she slapped Dean across the cheek and ran up the staircase, her red purse clutched in her hand.

'Linsey wait! Sonofabitch. Celeste what the hell is going on here? Why is he here?'

'That's what we are going to find out - right now.' Gabe states as he removed his hand from my mouth.

'I don't really see what the problem is here. I mean Dean and uncle Cas have eye-sex all of the time and nothing has happened between them yet,' I pointed out.

'This makes me want to gouge my own eyes out, seriously,' Gabe groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face.

I used my powers to conjure an angel blade and held it towards him.

'Crack on then.'

He glared at me in response.

'You may have an angel blade, but I have Lucifer's trident,' Shadow called out.

I closed my eyes and dropped the blade onto the floor, the chime of metal echoed around us and I turned to him.

'You're a prick with a dick. I would so not tap that,' I laughed.

Shadow rushed over to me and gave me a hug before he charged up the stairs.

As I passed Dean on my way to my bedroom, knowing I was so grounded, I called him, 'Cowboy.'

'Why the heck did you call me that?'

'Because you can wrangle girls faster than they can wrangle cows.'

With that last remark I exited the living room and hid behind the stone archway so I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

'I hate that girl,' Dean stated before he added, 'Sometimes I just want to beat the crap out of her.'

'I made that mistake once years ago. It almost ended in disaster, she ran away I was depressed for a year, we both were. So now I just imagine it in my head, in a totally non-creepy way she's my niece Dean, come on!' Gabe retorted, I imagined Dean had fixed him with one of his 'really' looks.

'Gabriel I don't think she realises how much she loves Shadow. I mean you can see it in her eyes and what type of friends flirt with each other like that? What are we going to do with her?' Dean sighed.

'I don't know. I just wish that kid would leave her alone… I have an idea, why don't we lock her in her room until the end of time so she can never interact with boys.'

They just didn't understand I cared about and loved Shadow as a friend. I knew how deeply his own feelings ran. But I was content with the way things were. Flirting was just a harmless game and I wished more than anything that they could trust me enough to let me be friends with him. Besides even if things did ever escalate what would be wrong with that?


	40. Paintbrush

**My friend's amazing OC (Iofiel) once again x So lucky that I have permission to use her and love this little drabble as it is a tribute to both of our passions x**

I sat in silence as Iofiel made huge strokes with the thin paintbrush in her hand. She had been working on the canvas for hours. Her gaze was steady and her wings barely rippled as she continued to add the final details.

As she breathed a sigh of relief I gasped.

'What, what's wrong with it?' she asked as she gripped her paintbrush and positioned it in a way that implied she was going to attack the blemish she thought was responsible for my reaction.

'Nothing it's perfect, it's beautiful… No adjective could describe this painting Ofi.'

'There is no such thing as a perfect painting Cel.'

'Oh there is. You just proved it. Are you proud of it Ofi?'

'Pride is a sin,' her tone was gentle and I knew the magnitude of her small smile.

'Whatever you say. It really is a powerful image. I love the silver of the chains and how the cracks are starting to appear. The contrast of shadow and light… sorry I'm going English Literature mode again aren't I?'

Ofi giggled as she walked back to look at her work, I grabbed her arm as she bit her lip.

'Don't you dare touch it! Like I said it is perfect, no more needs to be added.'

The painting was set in a library with high mahogany shelves as the background. In the foreground was an open book with dark electric leaping out from the pages. Enochian letters were shooting upwards and from the corners of the book were chains that held an angel captive. The angels face was blurred aside from two distinct purple orbs were their eyes would be. The chains were coiled around the angel's arms and they were draped over their lilac tipped wings.

'This should be in a gallery somewhere.'

'No it is for our eyes only. I appreciate your support though Celeste over these last couple of days.'

Iofiel beams at me, black acrylic paint smeared across her forehead and white paint was splattered across her cheeks.

'You know you're not meant to be painting a portrait right?' I joked as she gave me a playful shove.

'Come on let's get the guys.'

Before we leave to fetch them I admired the painting once more and felt tears prick my eyes for I knew the truth behind the image. I knew Ofi's struggles…

 **UGottaLoveDraco, thank you so much for your review, as you are a guest I cannot respond to your directly (which sucks) so I have left you a note here. As an aspiring author your support means a lot. I'm glad you are enjoying these stories!**


	41. Piano

**Was very happy to discover that I could incorporate Professor Layton into one of these prompts and a very comical moment between Cel and Dean :D Please feel free to review x**

We were walking through the house. It was dark. Our flashlights barely illuminated our footfalls, let alone the deep corners of that spacious living room.

'Here Ghostie, Ghostie,' Dean started to call softly.

'Are you frigging kidding me?' I hissed.

'What? Nothing else is working.'

We both leapt as the keys on the piano began to play. The music started to increase in tempo and the tune became familiar to me.

'Wait, I know this song… It's the theme to Professor Layton!'

'Who?' Dean asked.

'It's a game. A British archaeologist, who is also an excellent puzzle solver along with his apprentice Luke, go on all of these crazy adventures. It is one of my favourite game series. This ghost must have been a huge game fan.'

'Well, how are we going to draw it out?'

'A true gentlemen wouldn't hide from a lady.'

As soon as the words left my mouth the keys on the piano stopped dead. I shivered as cool air nipped my neck.

'Don't move,' Dean warned me before he smirked, 'Game over bitch.'

He spun round and shot a hole through the sheet music that was on the piano.

The ghost recoiled before shrivelling into nothingness with a moan.

'I have to admit that ghost had a fine taste in games and he was a master on the piano, shame we had to gank him.'

'Come on! He was murdering people who were cheating at games, he needed to be stopped.'

'I know, I bet Sam would be jealous he missed this one.'

'Why?'

'Don't tell him I told you but he used to watch me play Professor Layton and one time he even created his own save file. He never got a chance to complete the game though.'

'I won't tell him if you let me have a go.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I mean how hard can these puzzles really be?'

'Dean, you have no idea…'


	42. Flame

**Cel's mischief knows no bounds and I have done some one shots SPN on Tumblr: Story Minded, so feel free to check out them out. Very proud of the one that involved Rowena on Tumblr :D Please feel free to review**

I was home alone. And rather than laze around doing nothing I decided to practice my fire magic. Now this was a very heated subject in our household.

On the one hand everyone was thrilled that I had this power as time and time again it had proved to be lifesaving during a hunt and yet whenever I wanted to practice it my wishes were met with a resounding no.

But today I had the bunker to myself and I was going to use this time wisely.

I took a deep breath and placed my hand out in front of me. It didn't take long for a flame to emerge. I gently started to move my hand and the flame swirled in the same direction, following it. Everything was going well until my flame edged a little too close to the couch…

The smoke stung my eyes and as I attempted to kill the flame with my powers I couldn't help but panic. I had visions of the bunker being reduced to ash and I started to fret about how long it would take to rebuild it. I could see the crushed faces of Sam and Dean as this bunker was the first real home they had owned since that dreadful night when they had lost their mother.

Oh God, how could I let them lose another home to a demon's fire power!

As these thoughts blazed through my head I did not realise that Cas was right behind me. When he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way I could only stare at him dumbly. He started to chant Enochian and a rain cloud emerged, it quickly doused the flames.

He turned to face me with a stern expression.

'What were you thinking?'

'I just wanted to practice I… I wasn't thinking at all,' I admitted.

'Go to your room and I'm sure everyone will have a lot more to say on the matter when they come back later. I am very disappointed in you.'

'I'm disappointed in myself, do you want me to fix up the couch?'

'No, you have done enough. I am sure Gabriel will fix it but I want them to see just exactly what you have been getting up to whilst we are gone. Maybe we need to start having someone here to supervise you.'

'I don't need supervision, I need space!'

'Well there is plenty of space in your room.'

I growled and stomped off to my room. I knew I was in for it when the others got back. As I laid on my bed I conjured another flame, after all just one more go couldn't hurt, right? I felt a lot like fire; untameable and maybe this was the reason why I had so much trouble accepting authority.

A part of me felt awful for what I had done, whilst the other part thought that this had been a perfect learning curve; do not conjure a flame too close to the furniture. In fact I shouldn't even be practicing fire magic indoors. I needed an expert. And then a truly wicked thought entered my head as swift as striking a match… I needed to consult my 'grandmother', Rowena.


	43. Pyjamas

**Celeste has a sick day x**

My throat throbbed, my cheeks felt like they belonged to a hamster, who had crammed a day's worth of muesli inside them and my head was a turbulent wave.

I was on my bed tossing and turning. One moment the covers were wrapped around me like a cocoon, the next I sent them tumbling down on to the floor. I just wanted to sleep!

I sighed and with a big heave I managed to roll out of bed. I dragged my feet and sat at the kitchen table where a group of eyes fixed me with concern.

'What?' I muttered.

'What are you doing out of bed?' Uncle Cas questioned.

'We have a hunt don't we?'

' _We_ have a hunt Kiddo, you on the other hand should be resting,' Uncle Gabe chipped in.

'But…' my protest ended with me spluttering as I fought back a cough.

'You are in no condition to be on a hunt, Celeste,' Dean spoke to me gruffly as he placed a hand on my forehead before he added, 'You're going to get one of us killed if you come with us like this.'

That hurt a lot, but I knew Dean was right. Sam shot him a look and Dean just shrugged at him in response. Dean was brutal but I agreed with his philosophy; a sick hunter was a dead hunter.

'What Dean means Cel is that you need to rest and get your strength back. I know it sucks having to stay behind, but it's not like this will be the last ever hunt we go on… unfortunately.'

I murmured in agreement, my eyes lids heavy as I slumped onto the counter. Gabriel smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up as if I was still a child.

'Come on Kiddo, you have earnt yourself a PJ day.'

As he tucked me in bed I grasped his wrist.

'Just promise me… you'll all stay safe,' I wheezed out.

'We got this Kiddo, don't worry about us okay. Just relax, have some Ben and Jerry's and watch some flicks.'

I couldn't help but giggle as he snapped his fingers to leave me with a huge tub of Cookie Dough and he had conjured a TV set at the foot of my bed. Relaxing back into the pillows I smiled as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all? I mean I should be grateful, since when do hunters get PJ days!


	44. Novel

**Hey guys I know this is mega short but this is a tribute to the overriding thought I had when I finished The Book Thief.**

As I close the book shut I lift it up and hold it to my chest. The last line twirls through my mind over and over; _I am haunted by humans_. The Book Thief had been one of the best historical fiction novels I have ever been fortunate enough to pick up and read.

Gently I place it back on my overflowing shelf. Smiling I pick up my own journal and make a vow _One day I am going to write something just as beautiful_.


	45. Watermelon

**I think this is the first time I have portrayed Alseya in a flawed way :( Forgive me my cinnamon roll OC!**

The lights in the bunker were flashing on and off rapidly as if a demon was lurking close to its perimeter. Alseya stood with her hands balled into fists, knuckles white, tears streamed down her face as she screeched.

'Enough Alseya!' Celeste yelled.

However, this caused Alseya to further increase her pitch, which resulted in the lights exploding. Sparks flew in all directions as Celeste clutched her ears.

'Why are you being like this? You're never like this, please, tell me what's wrong,' Celeste softened her tone hoping she could get Alseya to confide in her, 'I'm your big sister after all.'

'You're not my sister! I hate you, I hate all of you,' Alseya shrieked as she lunged at her and started to pound her with her fists, she even tried to bite.

Gabriel soon appeared and he reprimanded her.

'Don't you dare do that, Alseya! Unless you want to be locked in your room for the rest of the summer I suggest you apologise, now.'

His raised eyebrow and stern glare proved he meant business. Alseya pouted slightly but instead of saying sorry she made to swipe Celeste.

'Cut it out!' Celeste whined as she sent her Uncle Gabe a look that translated as _help me!_

Pulling her aside Gabriel whispered to Celeste,

'I don't know why she is having a temper tantrum Kiddo, but we won't get any answers out of her when she is like this. I have a plan though.'

He snapped his fingers and a large watermelon appeared, in his hands he now wielded a wooden mallet.

'Right, Alseya you are going to smack this watermelon with this hammer,' he stated as he handed it to her.

Alseya's arms dropped due to the weight.

'Uh, is this really a good idea?'

'Shh Kiddo. I used to handle your temper tantrums all of the time and I lived to tell the tale. Go ahead Alseya.'

She took a deep breath and lifted the hammer. Her small arms trembled before she brought it down with all her might. The watermelon exploded; juice leaked across the parquet floor.

Gabriel took back the hammer and used his powers to make it vanish.

'I'm scared,' Alseya admitted her eyes fixed on the patch were the crushed watermelon had been, Gabriel had already got rid of that too, knowing that if Dean found out he would be in for it.

'What about?' Celeste asked with a catch in her voice, afraid that Alseya would reject her again.

'Nothing,' she muttered before sliding past Celeste's opened arms, heading for her bedroom.

'Kiddo don't look so crushed. She will tell us when she is ready, something is definitely eating her.'

Gabriel pulled her into a comforting hug as Celeste allowed her tears to flow.

'She's my sister and she won't let me help her. Why does she suddenly hate me?'

'She doesn't, you know that she doesn't. Whatever she is afraid of it is making her behave like this because she doesn't know how to deal with it. I promise she will come around.'

'I hope you're right. How did you know the watermelon would work?'

'Sometimes you just need to hit things but I preferred a piece of fruit to her hitting you. I won't let her do that again.'

'I would rather her hurt me than someone else. I know there must be a reason for it, this is Alseya we're talking about… she isn't a bad kid.'

'I know. We will get to the bottom of this.'

'We have to.'

Alseya sat on her bed rocking from side to side. The bedside lamp began to flicker. What was happening to her?


	46. Garden House

**Wrote this yesterday 22nd August 2016. I love imagining the mini squabbles that Dean and Sam have :) Especially as they often reveal more pressing issues than they care to let on. Please feel free to check out the other prompts and I would really appreciate some reviews for feedback x Thanks in advance.**

'No Sam! For the hundredth time, no!' I heard Dean's voice bound of the sides of the bunker as I close the front door behind me with an exasperated sigh. _Not again_.

Skipping down the stairs two at a time, I jumped the last of the stone steps and ran into the living room or the wrestling ring based on the raised voices. I immediately noticed that Sam's usually calm face was flushed.

'What's up?' I asked arms folded across my chest.

'Finally, Celeste tell my brother what a moron he is,' Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he came and stood next to me.

'I'm not a moron, Dean,' Sam moaned as he rolled his eyes, _I must be rubbing off on him_.

'Why is Sam supposedly a moron?'

'He wants to build a garden house!'

'A garden house?' I questioned, my head tilting to one side.

'Yeah stupid right' Dean insisted, under the impression that I was agreeing with him.

'What's wrong with that?' my voice came out slightly high-pitched which was annoying to say the least, clearly I failed to mask my disbelief.

'Thank you, Cel' Sam smiled triumphantly at Dean.

Dean turned to me with a stern look.

'Why are you encouraging him, since when do we have the time for projects like this? I mean what are you going to do? Grow an army of frigging vegetables, salad boy!' Dean taunted as Sam shook his head, smartly choosing not to engage in any further debates with his older brother.

'I think you're getting confused with a green house, Dean,' I pointed out.

'Green house, garden house, what's the difference?' he huffed.

'A green house is almost like a fancy shed. You can have a mini seating area inside. It would be lovely and relaxing in the summer. Imagine it Dean, putting your feet up after a long hunt, sipping whiskey in one of the cushioned chairs.'

'You're as crazy as he is. So you want to play happy families? We don't even have a proper garden.'

'Dean, there is loads of space out front!' Sam objected.

'That land doesn't belong to us, Sam.'

'Since when do we ask for planning permission?' I interjected.

'Stay out of this short-stack,' Dean quipped.

'Hey! You are usually in a good mood when you use that nickname for me,' I pouted trying to change Dean's mood, upon seeing his flashing eyes I relented and said to Sam, 'I'll help you with your project, Sam. I think it is a _great_ idea.'

'To Hell with both of you,' Dean muttered as he walked away.

'No thanks, I don't plan on visiting anytime soon,' I chuckled and grinned at Sam, he held his hand up for me and I high-fived it.

'Cel, this is going to be awesome,' Sam concluded as I followed him eagerly.

I couldn't wait to hear more about his plans for our little garden house.


	47. Pocket Watch

**This was fun to write as it shows how much I love creative writing, Sylvia's character is so fun to write as she is horrible but there are her reasons for it... But Celeste does not know this and this revealed to me how desperate she feels. If the boys or her 'uncles' found out they would kill her (metaphorically of course). I hope you all enjoy, please review to help me improve my writing or share what you enjoyed and why x Many thanks**

Creative Writing was my personal version of Heaven. I was thrilled when the curriculum introduced it, it made going to school more bearable.

Miss Bird stood next to the board. On the board was a slide that contained a single picture of a pocket watch.

'Today we have been exploring the power of picture prompts. I want you to take a few minutes to think about what you could write about and then we will share some ideas with the class. We will be writing our stories next lesson.'

Of course the majority of the students dissolved into a group of hushed, critical whispers. Miss Bird had a relaxed teaching style in the sense she would not challenge this clear display of defiance. I sat alone with my thoughts swirling around my head, like a lighting storm in my brain and my passion for this subject were the sparks.

Five minutes passed and Miss Bird finally chirped,

'Alright, who wants to share their ideas?'

No one dared lift their hand, afraid of the ridicule they would face from their peers, although I noted some of the more introverted students had a hidden flame in their eyes. How desperate they were to speak up and show how despite their comfortable solitude they had passions that allowed them to shine in their own right.

I raised my hand and smiled as I caught Miss Bird's grateful eye and acknowledged the relief behind her casual words,

'Ah, Celeste. What ideas has this picture given you?'

'I'm thinking about doing a story set in the Victorian era as personally for me this is what I associate with pocket watches. I quite like the concept of time so I am planning on setting it in a watchmaker's shop. Then I might have the pocket watch be handed down generation to generation and whenever it needs to be fixed it returns to the watchmaker so he hears different stories from the people who have owned it. Something like that, I haven't worked out all of the details yet,' I finished happily.

'Wow it sounds like a lot of thought has gone into that. It will be interesting to see how you develop it, I'm assuming for your project you are thinking of doing the opening chapters of a novel?'

'Yes,' I answered and felt my heart sink as I heard sniggers emanate from the back of the classroom where the bitch resided, a.k.a Sylvia.

'Wonderful, now who else wants to share their idea or will I have to nominate one of you?'

Everyone remained silent as Miss Bird raised her finger to point to someone, until the bell buzzed and made her put it down again.

'Next lesson I expect some of you to share your ideas as well before we start writing them!' Miss Bird called to be heard above the scrapping of metal chair legs and loud zips as students stuffed their notebooks away.

As I exited the classroom and desperately tried to avoid the eyes that glared at me whilst smirks played on their lips, I hurried towards my locker.

A sharp elbow winded me. I turned to face Sylvia who ripped the notebook from my cradled grasp.

'Give it back!' I screamed as I lunged towards her only to be restrained by two of her minions (they do not deserve to even be acknowledged by their birth names, their existence will do nothing for society).

'You're so fucking childish, getting wound up over a bunch of pointless scribbles. The only place this belongs is in the trash,' she giggled as she began to run up the corridor.

My blood boiled as I broke free from the two cackling teens who had loosened their grip. Big mistake, it took all my willpower to not knock them out there and then but my sights were on Sylvia.

As I tailed her I saw white shreds like a trail of breadcrumbs started to gather at my feet. I stopped and bent down picking up my ripped thoughts, my writing was a personification of myself and to see it scattered across the floor reminded me of how vulnerable I was in my early years. I stood up to face her.

She held my notebook threateningly inside a blue bin, wiggling it.

'I swear you do that and I will break your arm,' I snarled.

'As if,' she retorted as she flipped her long hair.

How I would love to rip it from her pathetic scalp…

'I mean it. You will not be able to use that arm when I am done with you.'

She dropped the notebook into the bin and I raced to retrieve it. That was it. Swearing, I shrugged off my backpack and opened it up to grab my mobile. I hit the speed dial and waited.

'What?' a gruff voice on the other end hissed.

'I need a favour.'

'What kind of favour?'

'I need one of your men to put the fear of Hell into a particular human.'

'Seriously?' the voice sounded surprised.

'Yes, otherwise I will...'

'Give me a name.'

'Sylvia Welsh.'

'I'll send someone.'

'Thank you,' I hung up without an inch of remorse.

Sylvia had returned and was filming me with her mobile, I put my middle finger up and walked away as they gasped, feigning shock and continued to mock me.

 _Keep laughing Sylvia, you think writing is stupid? Well that's ironic because I will be writing your will when one of my dad's men has finished with you…_


	48. Shrub

**Just a quick fluffy story. I did not really have a big plan for this one, just a snapshot of Huntress and Sam bonding :D In case any of you do not know, Huntress is the wolf form of Celeste (my OC).**

Sam rubbed an arm across his forehead. Huntress bounded past, tail thumping.

'Man this shrub is tough,' he mumbled as he gripped his gloved hands around the thickest part of its stem.

'Come on Sam, you can do this. Imagine you're crushing the life out of a vampire or something. Who am I kidding? I couldn't kill a vamp with my bare hands like Cel and Castiel can.'

He sighed and began to tug, the shrub stubbornly remained rooted; it barely moved as Sam tried to heft it out of the ground. Whistling, Sam watched as Huntress skidded to a halt. She turned to face him and trotted over.

'Help me rip this out will ya?'

Huntress clamped her jaws around the shrub as if she were biting into the neck of a demon, whilst Sam repositioned his hands on the long leaves.

'On three. One, two -' Sam could not finish his counting as Huntress wrenched her head backwards; uplifting the shrub, exposing its large roots, Sam fell backwards.

Seizing the opportunity, Huntress leapt onto his stomach as Sam winced and let out an,

'Oof! Huntress get off.'

He laughed as he pushed her off.

'Nothing like a little bit of gardening, huh?'

Sam stood up and brushed the dirt off his plaid shirt only to realise he had smothered more in as he was still wearing his gloves.

'Damn it, Dean will be pissed. I better clean you up too Huntress, your fur is covered in mud.'

She whined knowing he would have to use the dreaded hose, which in Huntress's mind was a serpent in disguise.

'Come on Huntress, it isn't that bad. I mean you enjoy it really.'

 _Not when it is autumn, Samuel_

Sam chuckled in response to her telepathic message.

'It still isn't going to change my mind though.'

He patted his leg and with a sniff Huntress followed.


	49. Chandelier

**I loved writing this. It has a more humorous tone as some of the others have. See I can write positively ;) Feel free to read and review I would really appreciate some feedback and to see if readers out there are enjoying this series.**

Dust floated around the musty smelling shop as we walked around. I admired the sparkling chandelier that dangled from the surprisingly high ceiling. From the outside this shop looked no bigger than a standard perfume shop, but inside it was filled with curious items.

A line of tin soldiers stood proudly on one of the shelves. Dean walked over and prodded one with his finger, which caused them to topple over like dominoes. I glared at him.

'What?'

'That's really immature, Dean, we're on a case,' I hissed.

'Relax Cel. And I find it ironic you're the one giving me the lecture, I'm surprised you haven't broken anything yet.'

He grinned as I rolled my eyes and went to inspect a butterfly brooch with a broken wing. I wonder who used to own this, I mused as I lifted it and rubbed a finger along the spiky edge where the wing was missing.

'Celeste, put that down please,' Cas asked me.

'I was just looking, uncle Cas,' I stated as I put the brooch back on the wooden table.

'I know, but we shouldn't be getting distracted.'

He placed a hand on my back before he walked to the other side of the shop. I moved closer to Sam but kept my back turned so the shopkeeper wouldn't notice that I was listening.

'So you have no idea where your wife could be?'

'No. She was heading to an antiques fair in the next town over so we could restock, but she should be back now! Agent, she has been missing for a month.'

'But you only reported her missing recently,' Sam pointed out.

'Well we were having…'

'Marital difficulties?' I offered only to be sent a steely look from Sam.

'Yes,' he sighed looking as deflated as I suspected his pe-

'Don't you dare finish that thought,' Cas growled.

'How did you do that? You can't read my thoughts that is a perk of being what I am,' I whispered.

'I've had plenty of practice, I can tell when you are having an immoral thought.'

'I think we're done here. Mr Langford, thank you for your time. Please contact us if you can give us more details,' Dean announced as he handed him a card with one of our many numbers on.

Sam smiled and shook his hand.

As we exited the shop the bell chimed above our heads and my thoughts turned back to the chandelier I had seen.

'I want to go see Phantom of the Opera.'

'What?' Dean questioned, he fixed me with a look that screamed I was insane for liking musicals.

'I like musicals, so what? Deal with it. We never get the chance to do anything fun and seeing as this case is going nowhere. Come on, she has clearly left him and he can't move on, I bet she didn't disappear as he claims she did. I reckon she found someone else… I thought maybe we could go see it.'

'Not my thing, I'm afraid,' Dean responded and added a shrug.

'Sam?' I asked hopefully.

'Sorry Cel, not mine either.'

'I'll take you. I am curious to see what these musicals consist of, after all you chatter about them on a regular basis. My only question are theatres dens of iniquity?'

'Seriously, you're going back to that type of Cas?' I raised an eyebrow.

'What do you mean by type? I'm myself.'

'Theatres are amazing places, well they look amazing, I have never been before… But they are not like the old theatres like in the Elizabethan era when they had prostitutes and no drinking regulations. I'll be honest, Phantom of the Opera is a gothic tale but it has a really important message about tolerance – it is contextually appropriate.'

'Okay. What made you think of going to see that particular one?' uncle Cas enquired as I hugged him and giggled.

'The chandelier in Mr Langford's shop. It has a chandelier in it.'

'Good luck Cas, you will be bored and wishing you were at home with us,' Dean joked as he unlocked the impala.

'No Dean, I'm looking forward to sharing this new experience with Celeste.'

'Well we better leave now.'

'What do you mean leave?' uncle Cas questioned me as he frowned.

'Her Majesty's Theatre is in London, we need to fly there.'

'It's a good thing I love you.'

'I know.'

I smiled, it meant a lot to me that my uncle was going to go along with this, especially as he rarely voiced the fact that he loved me.


	50. Name Tag

**I quite like the different angle I took with this prompt. This is dedicated to anyone who has been unjustly labelled or viewed by others in a way that you know is not the truth. As always feel free to review x**

Over my nineteen years of existence I have been labelled many things. I feel that is important for me to note them down to remember the pain as well as the good. My fear is that if I explain each one in great detail I will break down, so for this reason I shall note them down in an objective list. And I have shortened certain parts to focus on the single words that stabbed or soothed my soul. I hope this will help those who have been unjustly labelled too.

Commundos (Commander of Heaven's Warriors and gigantic prick): 'Demon, Heathen, Abomination.'

Azazel (My creator and a murdering dick): 'Special, Beautiful, Perfect, Answer.'

Uncle Gabe (the funniest guy I knew): 'Kiddo.'

Uncle Cas (the wisest guy I know): 'Celeste, Sinful, Manipulative, Niece. Thoughtful/Insightful.'

Dean (what more can I add?): 'Short-stack, Bitch.'

Sam (caring moose): 'Cel, Intelligent, Caring, Powerful, Reckless.'

Crowley (Dad): 'Poppet, Cupcake, Insufferable.'

Rowena ('Nan'): 'Lamb, Lass, Disappointment, Liar, Hypocrite.'

Norette (Mum): 'Pure, Wonderful, Miracle, Good.'


	51. Farm

**For those readers who may not know if you have not read my other Spn Fanfic. Huntress is the demon wolf side of Celeste.**

'I swear Celeste, if you change one more time!' Dean threatened as Huntress transformed back into Celeste.

'I'm bored, Dean!' she whined.

'How do you think I feel? I have been driving for hours and this traffic in front of us isn't gonna disappear anytime soon,' he retorted.

Sam smirked to himself only to stop when Dean shot him a look.

'Well I could use my powers to make sure all these people reach their destination sooner,' Celeste offered as Dean glared at her through the front mirror of the Impala.

'Sure, cause that wouldn't look suspicious on the highway monitors.'

'Just be patient, Cel,' Sam spoke calmly.

'Or else?'

'Or else, I'll abandon you at that derelict farm on the side of the road there,' Dean said as he threw his head to indicate the location.

Celeste turned in her seat to see a broken barn and a sinister, still windmill. She fell silent.

'Well played, Dean.'


	52. Cheese Slicer

**This was probably way funnier in my head just seeing Dean making these types of rubbish jokes.**

The yellow neon name flashed: Le Fromage.

'That's a creative name,' Celeste said and smirked as the group headed inside.

On benches of wood, piled high, were towers of cheese of many different textures and types. Sam's eyes lit up and Celeste nudged him with her elbow.

'Treat yourself, Sam, imagine all of the crackers you could eat with these!'

'Very funny, Cel. But I think I'll pass knowing what happened to the man who worked here.'

'What you think there could be a cursed cheese?' Celeste laughed as Sam attempted to make her stop.

'Come on, be serious, we're on a case.'

'In a _cheese shop_ , Sam,' Celeste retorted as she signalled to the mountains of cheddar.

'Even so,' Sam returned as he made his way around the tightly packed shop.

Dean was speaking to the owner, whose layers of fat were as thick as the cheese on display. And he sweated and frequently dabbed himself with an orange handkerchief.

'So you're saying that he had his skin peeled off by a cheese slicer?' Dean questioned as the man nodded.

'You have to believe me agent. I found him like it. The blood. It was horrible,' he sobbed as Dean awkwardly patted his shoulder.

'If any more details come to you, please, call us,' Dean said as he handed him a card.

The man took it with a shaking hand.

As they exited the shop, Dean smirked.

'So our vic was killed with a cheese slicer and he worked in a cheese shop… That's rather cheesy.'

Celeste burst out laughing as Sam glared at Dean.

'Nice one, Dean!' she said as she high-fived him.

'Guys, an innocent person has died and you want to make jokes,' Sam admonished them.

'Exactly Sam, I feel for the guy, I do. But he is in Heaven now, in a better place. What we say down here won't hurt him.'

'That's not a good argument Celeste.'

'Come on, let's head to the morgue,' Dean interjected as they headed to the impala.


	53. Bedside Table

**Not been able to upload in ages! This is a very mini one.**

I was in my bedroom once again. Today had not been a good day. Every little thing that the others had said caused me to snap with rude remarks and I basically mouthed off to them. So it was no surprise I ended up being grounded. I couldn't care less to be honest, but I was distraught about something…

I was distraught about the loss of my beloved book I had been reading: Beside Myself by Anne Morgan. It was an intricate thriller about two twin sisters, who decide to play a harmless game of swapping their identities but that is how they remain for the rest of their lives.

The empty space on my bedside table now rendered it useless - without its companion. Sometimes I imagined how peaceful my life would be if I was a piece of furniture…


	54. Wilted Rose

**I enjoyed writing this one. Finished it today. Shadow makes an appearance.**

A boy's corpse was on a bed of russet leaves. From the fang marks in his neck blood oozed out to mix with the dark dirt. His skin, milk white with droplets and his blue eyes still held fear. No pulse in one so young made me feel dizzy. Why did they choose him?

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to Sam. I returned a smile before I bent down to examine the bite closer. Bone was visible; whatever had attacked had intended to kill. The scent of roses floated around us.

'Sam, I think we should leave.'

'Why?'

'It wasn't a vampire and now with this scent in the air, I doubt it was a Wendigo either…'

'I can't smell anything, Cel.'

I stood up and stared at Sam. My nose felt clogged as if I was drowning in floral perfume. I gestured for him to follow and started to run through the dense trees.

Twigs snapped underneath our feet, as I emerged at the edge of the woods I heard a pained scream. Skidding to a halt, I turned to see Sam being dragged up into branches by something that looked like the fingers of a witch in a fairy-tale book.

'Sam!' I yelled as I stretched my wings and soared upwards.

A wrinkled face with no eyes faced me as I landed on the branch. Sam's eyes were closed and a raw mark circled his neck. The thing pointed its twisted appendages towards me and thorns shot out. They struck my eyes, I scrabbled to clutch the branch as it screeched.

BANG!

Its piercing screech reached a whole new octave. Darkness was in front of me. I inched forward on the branch until my forehead connected with something hard. _Sam?_ My fingers trembled as I placed my hand on whatever was in front of me. A clammy forehead met them. I sighed.

'Alright you son-of-a-bitch, come and get it!' Dean's voice rang out below.

My stomach knotted as I felt my heart increase. The overwhelming fragrance of rose was filling every pore of my being. It made me feel beyond nauseous. A quiet groan from Sam encouraged me to place my wings over him, to shield him from anything else that could take advantage of our weakened states. The pain in my eyes was excruciating, but I knew if I let out a scream that thing would come back to finish us off… If it hadn't already got Dean.

'Celeste,' a voice spoke somewhere above me.

'Shadow?'

'Yeah it's me. What happened?'

'I don't know, we thought we were hunting our common, run of the mill monster, we were wrong.'

I felt his hands on my shoulders and I could feel the edge of his sneakers against my hips. With my eyes forced shut I have no idea how he managed it, but he somehow flipped me up and into his arms without falling from the branch. Instinctively I had my arms looped around his neck, as his weight shifted I stopped him by pointing out, 'What about Sam?'

'Once you're on the ground I'll watch over him, I promise. I know what that thing is and I know its habits – it's too preoccupied with hunting Dean to care right now.'

'You know what it is! How?'

'I like to know what's a part of our _exclusive_ world, better prepared than not, right?'

Setting me on the ground he blew something into my face that had heat, my eyes flew open as the stinging vanished. He was already gone so I started to charge through the woods to get to Dean.

As I pushed through the bushes I saw him. He was being held against a tree, the appendages were wrapping themselves tighter and tighter around his neck. Without a pause I lifted my hand and cast a flame to set the monster alight. It released Dean and turned to my direction, smoke and fire billowing from its shoulder. _Shit_.

Suddenly, Shadow was beside me with his fangs bared.

'Get them and go.'

He covered me by placing himself between me and the monster, sidestepping as I ran round in an arc to reach Dean. I flew with Dean to collect Sam from the branch and used my teleportation to arrive straight inside the bunker. From exhaustion I crashed and we slipped across the floor.

'I can finally breathe!'

'How… can… you even… speak?' Dean wheezed as he held his throat.

'Because I didn't nearly get choked to death.'

We both exchanged a smile and then turned our attention to Sam who was worryingly quiet.

'Sammy?'

'Sam, can you hear us?' I asked as I moved across the floor to him on my kneecaps. Once by his side I placed a hand on his back and tried to focus in on his vitals.

'How is he, Cel?' Dean asked as I sensed him trying to move closer to us.

'I'm not picking up anything that's concerning and that odd marks gone, but I don't like how quiet he is.'

As if on cue Sam started to cough and his eyes flung open. I managed to dodge a punch by throwing myself onto my back.

'Cel?' Sam looked at me with confusion as I sat back up and raised an eyebrow.

'A second slower and I wouldn't of been. How are you feeling, Sam?'

He groaned and rubbed his forehead. 'Weird.'

'I think we'll make that a full house, what the hell was that thing?' Dean chipped in as he stood up. We followed suit and I placed a hand under Sam's arm to help support him as he rose to his hooves, I mean feet.

'Shadow knows.'

By the time I filled them in, there was a knock on the bunker door. I hopped up the stairs and opened it to let Shadow in.

'Monster?' was my first question.

'You spend too much time with the Winchesters.'

I continued to look at him until he gave me the answer after a sigh. 'Dead.'

'Awesome. Nice work,' I said as I continued down the steps.

'Don't I get a reward?'

'Being alive and being allowed inside the bunker, isn't that enough?' I smirked as he looked at me seductively before I added, 'No. Cut it out, we want details.'

'Details of what?'

'That thing,' Dean spoke as if he were explaining something to a child, which was pretty accurate where Shadow was concerned. He could be slow at times.

Shadow smiled and seated himself at their long table. 'Alright, but you all owe me.'

'We owe you bupkis, start talking,' Dean demanded as Shadow glared at him for a second before he winked at me. I shook my head which was my way of telling him that my patience was wearing thin also.

'It's a Flangry.'

'A Flangry?' our group echoed in unison and I had to fight back the laugh that wanted to erupt from my throat.

'Well you know how fairies love their flowers, right? This creature is a hybrid child of a fairy, a vampire hence those enormous fang marks left on that poor boy's neck, and some kind of tree spirit or witchy thing which explains its odd appendages. Oh and it weakens its victim with magic leaving a circle before it inserts it fangs.' As Shadow finished his explanations Sam's fingers subconsciously lifted to his neck. _That had been a close one…_

'A threesome creature. Well you learn something new every day,' Dean said as me and Sam laughed largely due to disbelief that such a thing could exist.

'So that's why I smelt so much rose.'

'Yep, but only creatures can sense it. That is how the Flangry marks its territory, warns off others and says this is my prey.'

'Makes perfect sense, that's why you guys couldn't smell anything.'

Sam smiled and gave my shoulder a squeeze as he passed. He knew I saved his hide.

'Well, why don't we go out and celebrate?' Dean suddenly announced much to all of our surprise.

'Really Dean?' I asked.

'Yeah, let's go to some fancy fast food joint and stuff ourselves. You too fang-boy.'

I grinned at Shadow as I started to run towards the stairs. We rarely celebrated a hunt like this and I was looking forward to spending some downward time with the people I cared about.


	55. Office Chair

**Hello fellow writers and readers. I know I haven't posted in ages, but I finally finished this prompt. Hooray x**

I was spinning around on the principal's chair awaiting his return. He had gone to order the receptionist to phone home. I'd punched Sylvia… Her reaction had been hilarious. She'd dropped to the ground quicker than a demon being exorcised. Crimson had gushed from her petite nose and coloured the white floors.

At the time it had felt right, but now I had time to cool down and consider my actions… I wasn't sure if they had been the wisest. Dean and Sam were already super stressed due to the amount of cases we had picked up lately. And now I'd gone and done this.

But she was so annoying. Her lagoon eyes that held nothing but derision for me. The way she flipped her hair after making a comment about my family and the things I cared about most. _You can tell you were adopted. Why would they put up with someone as freakish as you? You have more books than friends, oh wait you only have books._ These few phrases were a usual part of her verbal arsenal (emphasis placed on the arse, which Sylvia is – her DNA is most likely 99% bitch). Anyway, this is the phrase that led to the punch.

 _Thank God your motherless, you'd be a disappointment to her._

All my rational thinking burned in the flames that were coursing through my body. Before I knew it she was on the ground clutching her broken nose (there is no doubt about that) and me standing over her with a clenched fist, dripping red.

I could hear his footsteps approaching, so I leapt from his seat and placed myself on the one opposite his desk. As he entered, he straightened his tie and cleared his throat (talk about man syndrome – trying to exert his authority through masculine gestures and vocal sounds). He wasn't the tallest either… Maybe Dean had this?

'Well Celeste. Here we are… again.' He sat down and I could imagine his wheelie chair crying out in pain.

'Yep.'

He glared at my casual response. 'Are you proud of your actions?'

'No, I think they're deplorable.'

'Then why did you do it?'

I opened my mouth to respond but stopped when he lifted his hand. 'Best not to answer that. Someone will be here to collect you soon.'

'Who?'

'I don't know, I don't make the actual calls.'

 _That's bad management,_ I smirked internally. I prayed it wouldn't be Dean or Uncle Cas or Sam or Uncle Gabe. In fact, I didn't want anyone to come and collect me. It had already been a rough day (what with double maths and this little unplanned incident) and I didn't want to round it off with being shouted at.

I waited in silence. I thought about composing a poem but couldn't focus, so I just listened to the tick of the clock. On the hundredth tick, there was a knock, and my stomach plummeted.

'Greetings, sorry it took so long, business meetings tend to overrun.'

Shit. This was new.

'Ah, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting, I'm Principal Blackwell, and you're…' he extended his hand which my dad looked at before shaking it. In my mind I imagined him sending a hellhound to rip it off… He brought out the worst in me.

With his most charming smile my dad answered, 'Crowley, Celeste's dad.'

Principal Blackwell raised his eyebrows. The school knew my dad was a businessman, high up, a very important man. They used this as justification for my odd family arrangement. But surely they suspected safeguarding issues of some description, why else would I be left with a group of strangers? But they couldn't even begin to guess the truth. Humans were very good at playing blind.

'Oh, it's good to finally meet you. I'm sorry it wasn't under more… pleasant circumstances.'

'What can I say? Celeste has always had a temper and sometimes it flares up.' He glared at me and I felt my heartbeat slow. 'But it always flares up at the most _inconvenient_ times.'

From the tension in Principal Blackwell's shoulders, I could tell he genuinely feared for my safety and probably his own. 'You mentioned you were at a meeting. I'm very sorry to have pulled you away. I didn't even think we had your number.'

'Yes, it was a very important meeting. But as I said it overrun so… I had a PA recently provide the school with one.' It was my turn to glare at him, he shrugged.

'That's um… Are you going to take Celeste home?'

'Home? You mean leave her with the Winchesters. I don't know, if things like this happen, perhaps it's time I intervene. I don't want my daughter to grow into a savage now, do I?'

'Uh… of course not. Did the receptionist explain to you what happened?'

My dad's eyes narrowed, clearly he thought my Principal was a fool and he was pretty accurate. He will always be a businessman at his core and a king second.

'You're not on first name terms with your staff I see.'

The ominous tone crawled over Principal Blackwell; he stuttered. 'Um,,, I have many members employed, it's difficult to learn all of their names. She's only just joined an-'

'All the more reason for her name to be fresh in your memory.'

Principal Blackwell gulped at my dad's snarl, he hadn't been expecting that.

'Celeste, apologise for punching Sylvia.' I stared at him. 'NOW.'

'I'm sorry, it won't happen again.'

My dad jabbed a finger towards my face. 'Don't lie.'

'I'm not lying, I'll do better.'

My dad huffed and grabbed my arm, he yanked me off the chair before Principal Blackwell could respond. 'She can't make promises like that, it's not in her nature. I will do my best to ensure this doesn't happen again. But she is a habitual liar.'

Blackwell stood in silence and looked at me with… ugh… pity. There was nothing he could do that would prevent my dad from taking me.

Once outside my dad let me go. 'I swear if you ever interrupt the end of a meeting like that again.'

'I thought you said it overrun?' I cocked an eyebrow at him.

'Unless you want me to rip that off, I suggest you start showing me some respect. I didn't contact the Winchesters did I? You owe me.'

A growl formed in my throat, but I held it back. I hated it when he had one over on me. 'What do you need?'

'Information regarding a certain angel friend of yours…' his voice trailed off as my chest tightened.

'Ofi? Why?'

'Don't ask questions that do not concern you. I need information and you will get it for me.' He passed me a list, 'here is what I need you to find out.'

I shoved the list into my pocket. 'At least give me an inkling of a reason for this _request_.'

He considered me for a moment and then said, 'The very existence of Hell could rest upon it.'

And with that he snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving me with a final thought: _I really wish one of the others had picked me up instead_ …


End file.
